She Saw Me
by SilkeLovesSantana
Summary: A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, the develop a friendship.
1. Part 1 :: Opening Up

**Summary:**_ A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, and she feels comfortable enough to do the same, they develop a friendship and slowly, something more... PezBerry._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

She Saw Me

_Chapter One – Monday: Opening Up_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Santana didn't know why she agreed to this. Here she was; walking through the woods in the middle of God-knows-where with only the Glee kids and Mr. Shue as company. They were going to camp for a whole freaking week. Santana was beginning to regret this. She was sweaty and tired from walking the whole day and knew that she would only be able to shower in the morning. Everyone was happily singing songs but she was far from happy.

"When will we be there?" She asked annoyed for the 300th time that day.

"Only a few more minutes, Satan." Blaine replied with a smile. Kurt slowed down and went to walk with Santana.

"Are you also wondering why you agreed to this?" He asked the Latina.

Santana chuckled. "Hells yeah."

"Have you seen my shoes? They are officially ruined." He told Santana who smirked.

"You knew that this was goin' to be worse than climbin' the Mount Everest and you know that ain't good for shoes, Lady Lips. Couldn't you just wear old shoes?" Santana asked him.

Kurt looked shocked. "Old shoes? Don't you know I throw shoes away after 4 months? I don't have old shoes!" He exclaimed.

"Fine, I get it." Santana said, annoyed. "Gosh, this is so boring. I wish I was at home, watching some TV."

"Ditto." Kurt said.

"Hey, guys, there is the camping." Mr. Shue announced.

"Finally!" Santana exclaimed. "My feet are crushed and I still needs them."

"Yeah, yeah…" Finn rolled his eyes.

"What's yo problem, Finnocense?" Santana asked snappy.

He looked a little bit taken aback, he didn't think the fierce Latina would have heard him and he began to walk faster, to get away from her. Santana smirked, she really didn't like that dude.

Soon, they arrived at the camping site and everyone began setting up the tents. Mr. Shue had a bunch of old tents and it was time to choose who would sleep with whom.

Kurt and Blaine were not allowed to sleep in one tent so Kurt paired up with Mercedes while Blaine and Sam decided to share a tent to. No one was being stupid about it and no one made comments about Sam sleeping in one tent with Blaine which, secretly, made Santana very happy. She still had this paranoid idea that when she would come out, everyone would freak. She always said that she didn't care what people thought about her but actually she did and she was sure she couldn't handle being rejected by her closest friends.

Next up, was Quinn who chose Brittany, which pissed Santana off but she knew that it was probably for the best. She had to try and let go of Brittany who had chosen Artie over her. Off course, the disabled boy wasn't able to come on this trip but they all promised that they would make it up to him. Tina picked Rory to sleep in one tent with because she couldn't sleep with Mike and Puck was certainly a no go. Puck and Finn decided to share a tent and a shocked Santana had to come to the conclusion that she would be sharing her tent with no one other than… Rachel Helen Berry. They were standing in front of the tiny tent they would share while the rest was already exploring theirs.

"Oh, hell no!" She exclaimed. "I ain't sharing a tent with the dwarf! I rather sleep outside. I ain't down with this."

"Santana, this isn't fun for either of us but I think that if we try to at least be civil to each other that we can survive this and also…"

"Stop talking, midget." Santana demanded. "I am not sleeping in the same tent with you and that's that."

Then, at that exact same moment, it began to rain.

"Santana, you can't sleep outside in this weather."

"Watch me." Satana said angrily.

Rachel sighed. "I promise not to say anything to you and I promise not to come close to you, okay?"

Santana frowned and felt that her hair was slowly getting soaked, as was the rest of her body. "Okay fine, but I am just doin' this because otherwise my hair will be ruined."

Rachel smiled a small smile and climbed in the tent. Santana followed her. They both unrolled their sleeping bag.

"Santana, I know that I wouldn't talk to you but… would you please not look when I change?" Rachel asked and Santana raised one eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'd want to look?" She spat, scared that someone had discovered her secret.

Rachel bit her lip. "I just… don't look please."

"Fine." Santana said rolling her eyes while she sat on the sleeping bag, with her back turned to Rachel. She heard the girl move around and then she heard a little whimper of pain. She frowned. When she heard another one, she couldn't help but worry a bit. Okay, maybe Rachel wasn't her favorite person in the whole world but she actually cared for the tiny brunette. She had always had a soft spot for the diva but she covered that up by being an even bigger bitch to her.

"Uhm, you alright, Berry?" She asked, trying not to sound too concerned but failing.

Rachel raised her eyebrows at the obvious concern of the Latina before replying with a stutter. "Y…Yeah."

"I can hear you're lying. I'm way too good at it, not to notice that and you are a bad liar." Santana told the diva who sighed.

"I just hurt myself, it's nothing. It just hurts." Rachel told the Latina.

Santana frowned. "Didn't I just make clear that I can hear it when you lie?"

"Yes, you did." Rachel replied.

Santana sighed. "Can I turn around now?"

Rachel quickly threw her oversized T-shirt on. "Now you can."

Santana turned around and looked at Rachel who sat there, looking at her hands in her lap. Santana, who really wanted to know what was going on, concerned about her friend and angry at whoever hurt Rachel was still not sure about how to get the girl to open up to her without making it seem like she cared.

"Not that I care, Berry, but well, I'm kinda curious so spill it, what is goin' on?" Santana asked in another failed attempt to sound like she didn't care which made Rachel smile. But then she turned serious again.

"How do I know you are not going to tell it to everyone? You don't really like me and it would be easy for you to go tell everyone."

"You can't be sure that I won't go tellin' it to everyone." Santana replied.

Rachel was silent for a second. "If you tell me a secret of yours, then I do because if you go tell anyone, I'll tell your secret and the same happens if I tell anyone."

Santana shook her head. "I'll just deny it, Dwarf."

Rachel looked at Santana. "You can but still, once a rumor is out, it's hard to stop it, right?"

Santana bit her lip. She was not about to tell a secret to freakin' Berry but then again, she did want to know what was wrong. She cared for the small diva even though she would never admit it. She did know that Rachel could keep a secret when it was really necessary. "Okay, fine." She finally said. Rachel gave Santana a small smile. "Now spill it, Streisand."

Rachel sighed. "There are some… guys who've been hitting me." She admitted.

"Why?" Santana asked, hating that her voice betrayed how much it hurt her to.

"I don't know. They just pick on me… like everyone else I guess. I'm lucky they only hit me in my stomach and kick me on my legs so no one sees." Rachel told Santana who was shocked. How did the diva still manage to dance? And to belt out those notes?

"C… Can I see?" Santana carefully asked, how not giving a damn that it was pretty obvious that she did care.

Slowly Rachel lifted her shirt and the dark blue bruises on her belly looked… awful. Slowly, Santana reached out and touched the bruise softly. It didn't hurt Rachel but she still flinched. She wasn't used to Santana touching her and it still felt weird.

"It looks bad, Rachel." Santana said to the other brunette.

"It's been a couple days. If I'm lucky they'll heal during this trip." Rachel told the Latina.

A sudden anger overtook the darker girl. "Who are they?" She asked angry. "I'mma beat the crap outta them!" She exclaimed.

Rachel had to hide a small smile; Santana was sexy when she was angry… Wait, what did she just think? No, no, no! It was great to have a friend that cared about you, yes, that was what she was supposed to think. "Santana, they are three times your size, they are huge. I don't think you could… I mean, not that they wouldn't be scared of you or something but they are really, really strong and uhm well… you would get hurt and… I don't want that." Rachel said to Santana who looked at the diva.

"But you can't just let them beat you up, Rachel! You gotta do something; tell your dads or something, whatever." Santana told the tiny girl.

"I can't. They think that I'm some kind of popular kid, that I'm like… you. And I'm not. I can't disappoint them." Rachel told Santana.

"Then tell Mr. Shue." Santana urged.

"I can't Santana. I don't even know why I told you, I've never… told anyone." Rachel told the Latina.

Santana couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips but she quickly covered that up. "I'm glad you did because I'm going to make sure they don't hurt you anymore."

"Why?" Rachel whispered.

"Because… because…" Santana bit her lip, should she tell Rachel? Something inside of her let her know that she can trust the little diva. There was just something about this conversation that said that it wouldn't leave this tent. "I know what it's like… to be… bullied."

Rachel couldn't hide her surprise. "You do?"

"I do. I went to this private school when I was younger. I was the only Hispanic girl there and they just kept on picking on me. I got hit once or twice but then, I hit one of the girls back and I got suspended while they never got any punishment. That went on for two years until I transferred to another school where I decided this would happen again, so, I became… me… I guess." Santana said and then she realized she just told Rachel something she had only told Brittany and Quinn. She was surprised by her own openness. She was planning on just telling Rachel that she was bullied for being Hispanic and that would be all. She told slightly more.

"Oh, I didn't know." Rachel told Santana. "Why do you do the same to other people now? You know how horrible it is, right?"

Santana frowned. "I don't do the same. I don't pick on people because of their race, okay I told you to move to Israel but that wasn't about your race, just about your religion and because it was pretty funny, and also I don't hit everyone. Only people who really deserve it."

"But still you are a… bully, Santana." Rachel told the Latina.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you need to do what you gotta do to save yourself, if I don't put up my guard, I'll be the one who's picked on." Santana told Rachel.

"Do you know 'Love song' of P!nk?" Rachel asked Santana who chuckled.

"Uhm, guess I heard it once or twice." Santana told the other girl.

"But what's the point of this armor if it keeps the love away, too." Rachel quoted.

Silence hung in the tent.

"I don't keep love away." Santana whispered.

"Yes, you kind of do. Everyone is scared of you, Santana. Terrified is more accurate but, I've noticed they shouldn't have to be. Just by talking to you, really talking to you these past minutes… I realized, you're not that scary." Rachel gave Santana. "I'm not saying you've gone soft." She quickly added which made Santana chuckle.

"I hope you don't because then I'll have to ends you." She told Rachel with her usual swagger.

Rachel smiled. "Please, don't." She fake-begged.

"I still have to tell you a secret, right?" Santana asked Rachel who looked a bit confused.

"Wasn't what you just told me your secret?" She asked the Latina. Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you that because… I wanted to." Santana admitted. Rachel grinned.

"Really?" She asked the darker girl.

"Yeah." Santana said.

"So, uhm, tell me." Rachel said and Santana sighed. What did she have to tell the brunette? She didn't really have secrets, she just told one and now there was only one that rested; that about being gay. She sighed and told herself to suck it up. Berry had two gay dads, she had witnessed what happened to Kurt and when it came down to it, Rachel was a good person and wouldn't betray her trust. She just wouldn't.

"Well, I'm…" Santana didn't know why she felt so scared and nervous right now. "I'm a lesbian." She finally admitted. She saw Rachel expressions change: surprised, confused and then, finally pride. A big smile spread all over Rachel's face. "What are you smiling about?" Santana asked Rachel, not understanding where the last expression came from.

"You could've made up anything, just to cover this up but you didn't and you told me. I just… I'm proud of you, Santana, for being able to do that." Rachel said.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't make a big deal out of it. Bet you are happy that you asked me to turn around a few minutes ago, huh?"

Rachel chuckled. "Come on, Santana. You would never be attracted to someone like me; I'm not even blonde…" Then it hit Rachel about what she just said. Santana looked at Rachel, not understanding why she just said that but then it hit her.

"You know about…?" She asks, not finishing her question.

"I know you and Brittany used to have something, yes. I didn't think you were gay, though. I just figured you were experimenting or something." Rachel told Santana.

"How?" Santana wanted to know.

"I saw you two kissing in the auditorium one evening. I wanted to practice but when I walked inside you two were… getting very close on that piano and I just turned around and left again." Rachel explained.

Santana looked a bit… shaken to say the least. "And you never told anyone? After what I did to you?"

"It didn't even occur to me. I'm not someone who outs other people. I could never do that, not even to my biggest enemy… not that you are my enemy."

"You know I wouldn't have been so… kind, right? I would have outed you in no time." Santana admitted to Rachel who nodded.

"Yes, I know but… I just can't. One of my fathers was outed and it was one of the hardest things he had to go through so… No, it's not my style." Rachel told her 'frenemy'.

They were silent for a while. "I still have to change." Santana finally noticed.

"Oh, you want me to turn around to?" Rachel asked Santana who chuckled.

"No, I'm smokin' hot. I've got nothing to hide." Santana told her friend while pulling her shirt over her head. Rachel's jaw dropped. Santana was pretty, everyone could see that but, man, her body was really the best body that Rachel had seen. Tanned and smooth. She made sure to look away when Santana could see her because she didn't want the girl to get the wrong impression. Soon, Santana was dressed.

"How did we go from a non-talking rule to sharing secrets?" Rachel chuckled, to break the silence.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno but… you are pretty cool, Rachel."

Rachel beamed. "So… does that mean you'll stop bullying me?" She asks Santana.

Santana's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, well, I don't know. Maybe when no one's around."

"Oh," Rachel reacted disappointed. "Well, okay then." She said and with that she climbed into her sleeping bag.

Santana felt kind of bad. She didn't really have a reason for bullying Rachel but… still, she knew everyone would find it weird if she suddenly stopped being bitchy to her and well, she didn't want to be known as a friend of Rachel. She sighed and also tried to sleep. It was full moon and in the faint dark she could see that Rachel's sleeping bag was shaking and then, when she heard a sob, she couldn't help but almost hear her heart break.

"Rachel?" She quietly asked. "Rachel? Are you crying?"

"Why?" The small voice of Rachel sounded. "Why do you have to pick on me? Sure, you are not kind, not to anyone but you are awful to me. Why, Santana? What have I even done to make you dislike me so much?"

Santana lay on her back and stared at the fabric ceiling.

"You have everything, Rachel. You have two caring parents, you are the only child so you get all the attention of your parents, you have the voice that can make you big, that can make your dreams come true, you get attention and I just… I don't have that… I have to live in your shadow while we are in Glee and when we are outside of that club, I want to shine and… make you feel… bad. I just… I don't have all that. My parents are all business and I have to take care of my five siblings when I come home, I have Glee club, the cheerios and I try to have some decent grades so I'll be able to make something of my life. I don't have the ability to make it with my voice or the way I cheer, you know? I have to make it with my grades and I barely have the time to study. Those five little brats are a lot of work, you know? You don't have to worry about anything, Rachel… Or so I thought." Santana told Rachel, minding the scars on her belly. "I just can't stand it."

Rachel is silent for a while. "I didn't know."

"Off course you didn't." Santana told the tiny brunette.

"Tell me about your siblings." Rachel gently commanded and for once, Santana wasn't angry that someone told her what to do.

"I have five siblings. Three brothers and two sisters. My oldest sister is Estella; she is 14 so she can help me with the smaller ones. Then, there is my oldest brother Diego and he is 11, Roberto is 7 and Fernando is 4. Two years ago, my mother gave birth to my youngest sibling, Isabella. They are always on business trips and just expect me to take care of them because I'm the oldest. My parents are both doctors and are at work all the time. My dad, Armando and my mom, Allegra are married for about 20 years and barely see each other but when they do, they spend their time making more kids that I have to care for I think. We do go on a holyday every year, for about 2 weeks and then we can be like a family, you know? I always look forward to that. But outside of that, I barely see them. I have everything I need. All the money I could desire but I gladly exchange that for parents that are there for me, you know?"

Rachel nodded in understanding. "I understand. I didn't know your life was so… hectic, I guess I should call it."

Santana looked at Rachel. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't, I promise." Rachel told Santana.

"It's just… nice to finally talk about this with someone. I've held it inside for so long, no one knows. Quinn and Brittany have never been to my house. Not that it isn't nice or anything but I just don't want them to meet my siblings because they are all so talkative, they would explain all our problems to them in no time. I just don't want anyone to know." Santana told Rachel.

Rachel smiled and nodded again. "You are… different than I thought you would be. I always knew there must be a nice person underneath that façade but I never thought you would be this friendly. I like it, you know? But I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't want to ruin your image."

Santana chuckled. "Thanks, Berry… uh… Rachel, I mean."

Rachel beamed. "Thanks for sharing all of that with me and not calling me by my last name."

Santana shrugged. "No problem, midget." She chuckled when Rachel's face fell. "Just a joke, Rachel. I won't call you that again… Only Berry when people can hear."

"Okay, I can live with that." Rachel said. "Guess we should sleep now. Goodnight, Santana."

"'Night, Rachel." Santana reacted. They both closed their eyes and tried to catch some sleep but they kept thinking about the other person in the room. Rachel was impressed with Santana, who knew she would open up that easy? She wouldn't betray Santana's trust, she could only hope that Santana would do the same.


	2. Part 1 :: Developing Friendship

**Summary:**_ A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, and she feels comfortable enough to do the same, they develop a friendship and slowly, something more... PezBerry._

_**Previously:**__ Santana and Rachel have to share a tent which Santana hates but when she discovers that Rachel is being abused by some guys and she also shares a secret or two with Rachel, they become closer…_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

_Chapter Two – Tuesday: Developing Friendship_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana walked out of the shower building. Her hair was still wet and she hadn't applied make up. She didn't really feel like it. She knew she didn't really need it, she was beautiful enough.

"Hey." She heard the shy voice of Rachel. There was no one around so, she figured she could talk to the Latina.

"Hi." Santana greeted her.

"Excited for today?" She asked the Latina who chuckled.

"Excited? Should I be?" She wanted to know.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Don't you want to know the theme of the day or what we'll do?"

"Not really. I'm sure we'll have fun whatever we do, Rachel." Santana said.

Then, Mercedes caught up with them. "Wow, you two haven't killed each other? And you call her by her first name? That are some changes, girl." The dark skinned asked Santana who shrugged her shoulders.

"That's correct, Wheezy." She said to Mercedes.

"So, you guys are friends now or what?" She asked them.

"No, we aren't. We are just… civil." Santana said. Rachel gave a small smile.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Who you are!" Mr. Shue exclaimed. "You have to perform a song that expresses who you are. It can be any type of song but it will only be with a guitar as background music because we don't have more than that."

Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Puck, Finn, Rory and Mike stood in the middle of the forest, looking a bit bored. Brad stood behind Mr. Shuester with his guitar.

"Does anyone have an idea?" Mr. Shue says. It was silent for a while until Santana took a step forward.

"Actually I do." She said. Mr. Shuester smiled.

"Great, go ahead." He said. Santana walked to the guitar-guy and whispered what she would perform. She had always found this song fit her.

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<strong>_

_**I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
>I'm the kind that boys fantasize<br>I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
>I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the<br>Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll**_

_**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<br>**__**  
>My mouth never takes a holiday<br>I always shock with the things I say  
>I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy<strong>_

_**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<strong>__****_

_**Sexy, sexy, sexy, naughty, naughty, naughty, bitchy, bitchy, bitchy, me**_

_**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<br>**__**  
>I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly<br>Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
>I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty<br>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

_**I pick my skirts to be sexy  
>Just like my thoughts a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
>Can't change I am<br>Sexy naughty bitchy me**_

All through the song, Rachel shook her head and looked a bit disappointed. This was not the real Santana she had gotten to know. Yes, Santana was sexy and probably naughty but not bitchy. She also wasn't comfortable with her sexuality and she didn't want a guy. It made Rachel sad. She couldn't imagine always having to be someone you aren't. It just made her feel sorry for Santana.

"Well, Santana, that song seems to be written for you." Mr. Shuester laughed. Santana smiled and walked over to Quinn and Brittany who grinned at her.

Some other people performed a song but Rachel was surprisingly quiet. They took a break and Rachel kept glancing to Santana. When the Latina was finally alone she walked over.

"Hey, Santana." She said.

"Hi, Berry." Santana told Rachel, Berry was said with a little affection, which warmed Rachel's heart a bit.

"Why did you perform that song?" Rachel asked the Latina.

Santana frowned, a bit confused. "Because it describes me almost perfectly."

"It describes what you want people to think of you, it's not you." Rachel told the Latina.

"It's not because we had a little talk, that suddenly, you know me, okay? Back off, Berry." Santana defended and walked away. Rachel sighed and shook her head.

Rachel changed into her pajama pants and t-shirt. She sat on her sleeping bag and wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the real first day of the camping trip. I didn't have the time to write yesterday so I'll update you now. After we walked for hours, we finally arrived here. It's pretty nice. Yes, the showers are not very clean and there is only one mirror but that's okay. You know why? I get to share a tent with Santana. It's nice to get to know her. She is pretty friendly, you know? I am aware of the fact that I've told you other things in the past, like that she is a cold hearted bitch and has no feelings but that isn't true. She is just… complicated. She told me that she used to be bullied. Now, she is a bully. I kind of understand her reasoning. If she is the one that picks on people, they won't pick on her but I don't agree with it. If no one would pick on someone else, nobody had to defend himself and there wouldn't be a problem but… that isn't the case. She also came out to me. Pretty cool, huh? Santana Lopez is a lesbian. I always knew she wasn't very straight, not after I saw her making out with Brittany on the piano. I thought she was bisexual though, not gay all the way. :D Anyway, I'm proud of her for being able to tell me how she feels. She could have made up anything when she had to tell me a secret but she didn't. She just told me and I'm so happy she did. Maybe when she is having difficulties with something regarding her sexuality or girlfriends, she'll be able to come to me but I doubt that, to be honest because she is upset with me, because I think that Sexy Naughty Bitchy of Tata Young doesn't describe who she is. I've gotten to know her a little bit and she is not bitchy, not at all. She is caring, strong, protective and sweet. She really is. Okay, she is naughty and damn sexy… She really is, when she lifted her top, to undress, I felt something I've only felt with Finn and Jesse; excitement and a tiny bit of arousal maybe. I don't know if I can feel that way. Is it because she had just told me that she's gay and that I just got caught up in a moment? Or am I really attracted to her? Sure, I have stared at her before but I always thought that was because I admired her. She is just so strong and beautiful, you know? I'm kind of confused right now. Maybe I should just become friends with her and then see what happens? Not that I think she would ever want to be with me. Sure, she is nice to me sometimes but she will never be in to me. I'm not her type. I'm the opposite of Brittany but… I can try to just see where this goes, right? I'm not scared of my feelings or anything it's just… weird. I've never felt sparks when someone just looks at me. Sure, I got excited with Finn and Jesse, I liked them and enjoyed spending time with them but with Santana there seems something more. I'll just wait and see._

_Love,_

_Rachel Helen Berry_

Rachel sighed and put her diary away. Then, someone zipped the tent open and Santana climbed inside the fabric room.

"Hey, Santana." Rachel greeted the Latina who didn't respond. Rachel bit her lip. "I'm sorry for… saying the song didn't fit you. You know yourself better than I do. I shouldn't have said that."

Santana sighed. "No, you were right. I just chose a song that represents what people think I am but what do you want me to do? Sing about being a previously bullied, closeted lesbian that likes to hide behind bitchiness. Good luck with finding that song." She sarcastically said.

It was silent for a while. Santana sighed and began to change. Rachel's heartbeat accelerated again and she swallowed. She looked away, not wanting Santana to catch her staring.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I didn't mean to upset you." Rachel told the Latina.

"Its okay, Rachel." Santana told Rachel. "We're cool."

Rachel grinned. "Great."

"I'm surprised you didn't perform a song today." Santana told the diva.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I just didn't feel like singing. I thought you were mad at me and well, I just couldn't sing and be all happy."

Santana smiled and shook her head. "You didn't sing because of me?"

"Yeah." Rachel said a bit shy.

Santana shook her head with a smile. "Let's try to catch some sleep; I'm pretty tired."

"Oh, yeah." Rachel said and they smiled at each other. They climbed into their sleeping bags. It was silent again. "We are kind of friends, huh?" Rachel asked Santana who smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, kind of." Santana answered. "Goodnight, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Santana." Rachel reacted.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Author Notes: WOW! I was so surprised when I saw how many people had added this story and reviewed. I'm so glad that you all like it. Writing PezBerry comes easier to me than writing Brittana, I've noticed; maybe because Brittany is such a hard character to write. Anyway, thanks to all the people that read, review and add this story. Love, Silke.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


	3. Part 1 :: Getting Closer

**Summary:**_ A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, and she feels comfortable enough to do the same, they develop a friendship and slowly, something more... PezBerry._

**Previously:**_ONE:__ Santana and Rachel have to share a tent which Santana hates but when she discovers that Rachel is being abused by some guys and she also shares a secret or two with Rachel, they become closer. __TWO:__ After Santana performed a song that had to be about who you are, Rachel is disappointed in Santana because she isn't the bitch she wants everyone to think she is. They have a small argument but later that night, Santana tells Rachel that she was right and Rachel says that they are kind of friends, Santana agrees._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

Chapter Three – Wednesday: Getting Closer

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Today had been another exhausting day. It had been raining and it had been windy but still, they had to spend the day in the woods, singing songs about light and hope or some crap. Yes, Santana was pissed. Her hair was curly and unruly. She couldn't get it to be straight again. She chuckled at her own thoughts. Yeah, her hair was the only straight part of her, when it was dry off course. She felt tired and it sucked that she couldn't shower. She had to wait until the morning. She looked to her side and Rachel was laying on her belly, writing in her diary. Santana smiled.

"What are you writing about?" Santana asked. Swiftly, the smaller brunette closed her diary.

"None of your business." Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh, is that so?" Santana smiled.

"Yes, it's private." Rachel grinned flirtatiously, making Santana's heart jump.

"How are the bruises?" Santana asked, she had been worrying about that. Rachel turned serious again.

"They are healing." She answered. "They don't hurt as much anymore. I can even lay on my stomach, you see."

"Can you please tell me who they are? I just… I'm…" Santana sighed. "I'm worried. I'm worried that if we go back home, you'll have the bruises back soon and I don't want that to happen." She looked a bit shy and Rachel found it extremely adorable.

Rachel grinned. "That's sweet."

Santana gave a sad smile. "Come on, Rae, just tell me."

Rachel grinned at the nickname. "Cute nickname, San."

They both giggled before Santana turned serious again. "Rae, seriously, you have to tell me."

Rachel sighed. "They are not _just_ some guys… They are my cosines, from my Dad's side."

"What the hell? Why do they do that?" Santana exclaimed.

"We are the richest people of the family and they hate that. They are jealous. They are all Christians and my Daddy is Jewish so when I was born, they decided to raise me Jewish because my Dad isn't very religious and it meant a lot to Daddy. Daddy is black and my Dad's family is white. They are as racist as possible. I guess that's enough." Rachel couldn't stop the tears anymore. A sob escaped her mouth. "They live in the same street as I do, every day, when I walk home they wait for me and…" Rachel was talking and Santana couldn't take it anymore. She scooted closer and laid her arm around Rachel's shoulders, Rachel laid her head on Santana's shoulder and tried to calm down a bit. After a while, it worked. "And then they hit me, there is only one way to get to my house… I don't know what to do, San."

Santana squeezed Rachel's shoulder gently. "It's going to be okay. You know what? I'll walk you home from now. There is no way in hell that those assholes are going to hurt you again."

"What? Are you serious?" Rachel asked the other brunette who nodded determent.

"Yes, I am. We are kind of friends, remember." Santana smiled.

Rachel snuggled a bit closer. "Thanks, Santana."

"It's okay, Rae." Santana told the little diva. "Now, let's sleep. I can see you are tired."

"I am." Rachel grinned through the tears.

Santana didn't think before she pressed her lips against Rachel's forehead. "It's going to be okay, I promise." She told Rachel, then she let go of her and went over to her sleeping bag. She slipped into it while she also heard Rachel get under her covers. Rachel lay there, wanting to jump up and down from joy. Rachel took her flashlight and decided to write some more. She didn't get father than 'Dear Diary' earlier.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my God! Santana just kissed me! Well, on my forehead but still, she KISSED me. I've never felt those butterflies everyone is always talking about, but now, all I can feel are those little tingles in my belly. I am just laying here, smiling for no reason, really. Do you know what she told me? That she is going to walk me home every day, like seriously! How sweet can someone be? And she told me everything is going to be okay and then she kissed me I don't know what it is or why I feel so strange, all I can say is that it feels amazing. It feels like I'm not even touching the ground, I'm just floating somewhere. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep. I don't even feel tired anymore. Also, I can hear the rain and it's not easy to sleep then… I bet that if I would be able to sleep in Santana's arms, I would be in dreamland in no time. Okay, what the hell am I thinking? Yes, I'm trying not to giggle right now. This is so weird, I've never experienced this. Maybe, if I just sleep on it, I'll be able to think more clearly tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Rachel Helen Berry_

Rachel closed her diary and sighed. She put her diary away and tried to catch some sleep, knowing it would be hard.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel woke up by a loud sound. Being disorientated for a minute, she looked around. Then, she remembered that she was in a tent and that it was probably was storming outside. She relaxed, and then to her surprise, she heard a little yelp when another sound of thunder was heard.

"San? Are you okay?" Rachel asked, her voice lower than normal because she had slept.

Yeah." Came the voice of a brave sounding Santana but then, when there was another loud sound, Santana yelped again and Rachel couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. The diva moved until she was next to Santana. She looked to her side and saw a frightened Latina staring back at her.

"It's just lightning, Santana. It won't hit us. It's far away." Rachel said.

"It's kind of scary, you got to admit." Santana told Rachel. Another scary noise sounded through the woods and Santana let out a little scream again. Rachel chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me!" Santana exclaimed which made Rachel laugh loudly.

"Bitch." Santana muttered. Rachel calmed down and looked at a very pissed off Santana.

"Oh, come on, San. Don't be mad. It's just funny to see you scared of something, it's very rare… Come here." Rachel said, holding her arms out to Santana who looked doubtful. "I won't bite and I promise you, you'll feel safer."

Santana sighed and moved closer. She moved between Rachel's outstretched arms and she laid her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Better?" Rachel asked with a soft voice. Another thunderclap buzzed through the forest, Santana stiffened in Rachel's arms but she didn't yelp anymore, laying on her side, she looked at Rachel with a small smile.

"Yeah…" She answered before closing her eyes. Her hand lay on Rachel's abdomen; she couldn't help but snuggle closer while Rachel lay there, with a face splitting smile. She pulled Santana a little closer and closed her eyes to.

Santana frowned when she noticed that she had been smiling since Rachel took her in her arms. She wondered was going on. Why did she feel so weird when Rachel was around? She was all giddy and felt jitters in her stomach. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Yes, with Brittany there was attraction and excitement but never butterflies, or unconscious smiling. Definitely not. Would she be… in love? How did that happen? They were barely on speaking terms three days ago and now, she would be in love with her?

Santana sighed and then felt Rachel's slightly accelerated heartbeat under her fingers. Wait, when did her hand move so high? She was almost touching Rachel's boobs! Slowly, not to wake Rachel, she slipped her hand lower until it was back on her belly. 'She is beautiful,' Santana thought. She really is. She has dark, soulful eyes and long, brown hair that looked amazing to let your fingers slip through. Yes, she has a big nose but that is something that defines her, it makes her special and it's not that ugly. The strong jawline and those lips… Santana would kill to kiss those. Okay, what was she thinking? Rachel Berry was the girl she had bullied for years, and now she liked her? Not possible. Or was it? Over the years, she had come to like Rachel, but her image didn't allow her to get closer to the Jewish girl. She had covered it all up with bitchiness, like always.

Santana's eyes widened when she heard Rachel moan softly in her dream, for no good reason. Her heart began to beat faster and her hands got sweaty, that was hot. Santana smiled a small smile. Yes, maybe she liked Rachel, maybe, for the first time in her life; she really 'liked' someone.

Santana bit her lip. Did Rachel like her? Earlier, she could swear that the diva was flirting with her and now, she was lying here with Rachel, all snuggled up but that could be a combination of imagination and friendship, right? She had done this with Quinn back when they were best friends and they never got together. Sometimes, Rachel looked at her when it wasn't really necessary but then again, maybe she was just jealous or something. Rachel wasn't even gay, she was like super straight. Ugh, this was exhausting. She would just see where this went, yeah, that is what she would do. And for now, she would just enjoy Rachel's warmth and the safety she felt in her arms.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Author Notes:**Hi! So a few people asked me why Rachel's middle name is Helen in this story. Well, I was unaware of the fact that her middle name is Barbra on the show but now that I know, I find it a bit weird and I don't like it so I wouldn't have used Barbra even if I knew. But it is cool that you guys mentioned it because that means you are really reading the story which is great. A big thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing and/or adding this story, I've never gotten this much feedback so that's amazing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, review. :D XXX Silke XXX

**PS:** Tigersflame and I have a group on facebook: PezBerry Fan Fiction. We have noticed that PezBerry is seriously lacking some great stories so if you have fan fiction stories, post them and if you have an idea, just write it. Maybe you'll discover you enjoy writing (that's how it went with me). If you really don't want to write then keep reading, reviewing and adding so the writers keep writing because no one likes to write when it seems no one is reading.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


	4. Part 1 :: Admitting: Part 1

**Summary:**_ A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, and she feels comfortable enough to do the same, they develop a friendship and slowly, something more... PezBerry._

**Previously:**_ONE:__ Santana and Rachel have to share a tent which Santana hates but when she discovers that Rachel is being abused by some guys and she also shares a secret or two with Rachel, they become closer. __TWO:__ After Santana performed a song that had to be about who you are, Rachel is disappointed in Santana because she isn't the bitch she wants everyone to think she is. They have a small argument but later that night, Santana tells Rachel that she was right and Rachel says that they are kind of friends, Santana agrees. __THREE:__ Rachel tells Santana who is responsible for the bruises on her stomach and they give each other nicknames. Rachel writes in her diary about her feelings towards Santana. Later, she discovers Santana is scared of thunder and they end up sleeping in each other's arms. Santana admits to herself that she feels something for Rachel._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

Chapter Four – Thursday: Admitting

PART **_ONE_**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Dammit, I can't, San. Everyone will see." Rachel told her friend while laying her head in her hands and sighing.

Santana sat next to the girl and laid her arm around her shoulder. "Just say you have your period, I'll say the same and we'll just hang out here while they go splashing in that ice cold lake, okay?"

Rachel looked up and smiled a bit. "Thanks, San."

"No problem, Rae. Come on, let's go tell Shue." Santana said.

The got out of the tent and went to Mr. Shue's. They tapped on the fabric before zipping the tent open. Mr. Shue sat there, buried in paper, looking for songs.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" He asked. Santana and Rachel got in his tent.

"Mr. Shue, I'm afraid that Santana and I won't be able to go to the lake." Rachel told Mr. Shue.

Santana continued because Rachel was a bad liar. "It's the time of the month, Mr. Shue and we both have a headache and stuff."

"Uh, I understand, girls. It's okay, you can stay here." He said.

"Thank you for understanding Mr. Shue." Rachel told their teacher before they went back to their tent.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The rest of the Gleeks had just left for the lake and Rachel and Santana sat in their tent.

"What will we do?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Dunno… maybe read your diary." Santana laughed at the shocked face of Rachel.

"You wouldn't dare." Rachel told Santana. Santana grabbed the notebook and opened it at some random page. "No, Santana!" Rachel shrieked and tried to take it from Santana. A little note fell out of it but neither of them noticed. Santana gave the notebook back, laughing loudly.

"I wasn't going to read it, Rae." She smiled and Rachel was still too shocked. If Santana had read what she wrote… She didn't even want to finish that sentence. Quickly, she put it back under her pillow. When they had both calmed down again, Santana decided to ask the question she had wanted to ask for days. "Why isn't Finn hanging around you anymore?"

"Because we broke up, you know that." Rachel told Santana.

"Yeah, I do but normally he keeps trying to get you back when you two break up." Santana said.

"I'm so done with him and he knows that. Maybe we can be friends somewhere in the future but right now, I don't know. I think he might confuse friendship with romance and I really don't want that to happen." Rachel explained.

"I don't understand what you saw in him, he is such a douchebag." Santana told Rachel.

"I understand why you would say that but he is okay, you know. He was really sweet and affectionate…" Rachel told her friend.

"Then why didn't it work out?" Santana wanted to know.

"Because there was no… connection. I never felt… what I think I should feel, you know? Butterflies, sweaty heads, wanting to be with him all the time… I never had all of that. I think I was in love with the thought of us, not with him." Rachel told Santana who nodded in understanding.

"Same happened to me and Puck but then I realized I already was in love with someone, Brittany." Santana said without troubles, not a trace of shyness and it made Rachel happy, happy because that meant Santana was comfortable with herself but even happier that she felt like she could tell her. That took a lot of trust.

"I don't understand why you two aren't together. You guys were best friends; you were closer than best friends, that sounds like perfection, right?" Rachel told the Latina.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "She chose Artie, it hurt me. Badly, but we just weren't meant to be. I've moved on from her now."

"Seriously?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah…" Santana replied. They looked at each other, intensely. Rachel had the most beautiful eyes, Santana thought. They made her feel warm inside. Rachel couldn't think of a more beautiful sight then Santana's dark pools of emotion. The silence in the tent was weird and Rachel wanted to snap out of it but couldn't… without thinking about it she leaned a bit closer. Santana did the same. It was as if an invisible magnet pulled them closer together. Santana's eyes fluttered close but then she heard a gasp and opened them again.

"I'm… I have to go… to, err, to… the bathroom." Rachel stammered once she realized what she was about to do and quickly, she got out of the tent. Santana just sat there, shocked.

"Fuck." She cursed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. You totally freaked her out Lopez! Good way to ruin all your chances." She said to herself. She sighed and laid herself down on her sleeping bag. She heard paper cracking and felt something poking in her back. She frowned and sat up, irritated. She reached behind her and found the offending object. She looked at it and frowned. What was this? She opened it and gasped.

_Dear Santana,_

_I'll probably never give this letter to you because I am too much of a coward but I really need to put my feelings into words, even if you will never read this. _

_I think about you. I think about you a lot and when you touch me, or just look at me, my heart begins to beat so fast that I'm scared I might have a heart attack. When you smile, it brightens my day and makes me feel so amazing inside and your voice is probably the sexiest sound ever… I can't believe I just wrote that._

_Anyways, I've never felt like this. I've never wanted to be close to someone all the time. I never longed to talk to someone, see someone… Never. You are the first person that has made me feel warm and cold at the same moment._

_It's confusing. I thought I knew who I was, you know? I thought I knew what I wanted but now, I'm not so sure anymore. _

_I ask myself questions I don't think I should be asking myself already. Like, does this mean I'm gay? Does this mean I can never be attracted to a boy again? But the most important one is; does she feel the same for me?_

_Do you Santana? If the answer is no then, don't read any further and I guess we'll just stay friends but… if it's yes then read further because I would love to see where this can go. _

_I don't want to move to fast, I'm scared. It's just how I feel. I am not ready to immediately jump into a serious relationship. I want to… date you and then see where it goes. If you move to fast, I'll probably freak out, just so you know._

_So, I think that's all I have to say. You'll probably never read this but it helped me process this a little more._

_I really, really like you._

_Kiss,_

_Rachel_

"What are you doing?"

The voice startled Santana.

"I just found this on my sleeping bag and I read it." Santana told Rachel, talking faster than normal. Rachel snatched the piece of paper out of the Latina's hands.

"You had no right to read that." Rachel told Santana.

"Well, it did say 'dear Santana'." Santana gave Rachel a little smile.

"That doesn't matter. I didn't want you to read this." Rachel sounded angry.

"Look, Rachel, I'm really sorry I read it but I really didn't know I couldn't." Santana told Rachel with pleading eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Santana swallowed. "Do you mean it? What you wrote? Do you… have feelings for me?" She asked Rachel who sighed and sat down on her sleeping bag, she played with the edges of the paper, shyly. "Is it true, Rae?" Santana asked again.

"Yes, it is…" Rachel said softly. Santana grinned but Rachel was too focused on the paper between her fingers to notice.

"Rae? Look at me, please." She told her. Slowly, Rachel looked up. She looked scared and so small. Well, smaller than normal and Santana smiled a soft smile.

"Don't laugh at me." Rachel said, looking at the hands in her lap again. Santana sighed and moved to sit next to Rachel.

"Rach, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just happy." Santana admitted.

Rachel looked up and locked eyes with Santana. "Why?" She was confused.

Santana chuckled and reached out to put a stray of brown hair behind Rachel's ear. Then, with a lot of affection she said: "You are just too cute… I feel the same, Rachel."

The smile Rachel produced was so big, Santana thought it would split her face in two but then again, her own was just as big.

"Really?" Rachel asked, still a bit unsure.

"Yes, really." Santana answered. Rachel grinned, just as Santana did before she gave Santana a tight hug that the girl happily returned. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not really caring how long it was, they were happy to be in each other's arms.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Author Notes:** This was the first part of Thursday. Yes, this will be in two pieces because otherwise it will be too long and I wouldn't be able to update today. Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and adds the story. You guys (and girls) are awesome. I want to say a special thanks to _**gleek30**_ for giving me the idea for this chapter. Please, read and review. Love, Silke

PS: Yes, I wrote the previous chapter after 'Hold on to 16' so I used the 'We are kind of friends, huh?' that Rachel said to Quinn. I thought it fitted perfectly, so I used it.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


	5. Part 1 :: Admitting: Part 2

**Summary:**_ A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, and she feels comfortable enough to do the same, they develop a friendship and slowly, something more... PezBerry._

**Previously:**_ONE:__ Santana and Rachel have to share a tent which Santana hates but when she discovers that Rachel is being abused by some guys and she also shares a secret or two with Rachel, they become closer. __TWO:__ After Santana performed a song that had to be about who you are, Rachel is disappointed in Santana because she isn't the bitch she wants everyone to think she is. They have a small argument but later that night, Santana tells Rachel that she was right and Rachel says that they are kind of friends, Santana agrees. __THREE:__ Rachel tells Santana who is responsible for the bruises on her stomach and they give each other nicknames. Rachel writes in her diary about her feelings towards Santana. Later, she discovers Santana is scared of thunder and they end up sleeping in each other's arms. Santana admits to herself that she feels something for Rachel. __FOUR-PART ONE:__ Santana and Rachel tell Mr. Shue that they have their period so they don't have to go swimming in the lake. Santana finds a note that Rachel wrote to her, but never wanted her to read; they admit their feelings for each other. _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

Chapter Four – Thursday: Admitting

PART _**TWO**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**END PART 1**_

_Santana chuckled and reached out to put a stray of brown hair behind Rachel's ear. Then, with a lot of affection she said: "You are just too cute… I feel the same, Rachel."_

_The smile Rachel produced was so big, Santana thought it would split her face in two but then again, her own was just as big._

"_Really?" Rachel asked, still a bit unsure._

"_Yes, really." Santana answered. Rachel grinned, just as Santana did before she gave Santana a tight hug that the girl happily returned. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not really caring how long it was, they were happy to be in each other's arms._

**BEGIN PART 2**

They let go from one another and they smile.

"So, do you want to go on a date with me?" Santana asked with a small smile.

"I would love to." Rachel said. Santana grinned.

"Do you have time in about two hours?" She asked the brunette.

"What?" Rachel asked chuckling.

"It will be noon then and I think I can manage to set up a picnic." Santana told Rachel. "We are alone now, so no one will ask where we are and they can't disturb us. I'll come back to the tent in about two hours and we'll walk together. Okay?"

"Euh, yeah, but how are you going to do all that?" She asked the Latina.

"That's my problem but I'm not going to wait any longer. Gotta go, see you later." Santana smiled and kissed Rachel on her cheek.

"You really don't waste time, do you?" Rachel asked, grinning.

"No, not really." Santana told her and then, after she winked at Rachel, she climbed out of the tent, leaving a blushing Rachel there, wondering what just happened. She couldn't help but grin.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana ran back to the tent and saw Rachel standing there, a little bit uncertain if Santana would show up. Santana looked to the sky. It was cloudy and it seemed like it might rain but she hoped that it wouldn't before the end of their date. She looked straight ahead and saw Rachel smiling at her. Santana chuckled when she noticed they were both wearing a fleece sweater and a pair of old jeans. Rachel's was blue while hers was red. All she could think was 'How cliché can this get?'

"Hey, Rae." Santana greeted Rachel. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Hi, San; yeah, I'm ready." Rachel told Santana. The Latina held her hand out for Rachel which the other brunette gladly took. They both felt warmth spread through them. They began to walk and Rachel glanced to Santana.

"Where are we going? Will we find our way back?" Rachel asked Santana concerned; The Latina chuckled.

"I won't tell you where we are going because then you won't run away." Santana giggled. "And I know how to get back to the camping spot, don't worry."

Rachel smiled. "Okay… Look, I might do stupid things because I'm nervous."

Santana looked at Rachel with what could only be described as an adoring smile. "I think its cute so don't worry and to be honest, I'm nervous to."

They walked for another five minutes, talking lightly about how these past four days had been and then Santana smiled when she noticed they were nearing the open area in the woods. When Rachel saw what Santana had done, she gasped.

"Oh my God, Santana! Where did you find all that in such short notice?" She asked. Santana smiled and laid her arms around Rachel's waist while resting her head on the girl's shoulder. There was a blanket spread out on the ground which was surrounded by some candles. There was a basket on the corner of the blanket.

"Oh, you haven't seen the yummy food I got. I even found vegan stuff." Santana told Rachel.

"Where?" Rachel asked the girl.

"Well, I found some mountain bikes, they are from campers but one wasn't locked so I drove to the village with it and bought some stuff in that little supermarket, that's it. It was nothing, really." Santana explained. "Come on, sit down, Rae."

"Wait, you stole a bike?" She asked.

"Off course not, I used it and then put it back. No one knows." Santana grinned. Rachel shook her head but beamed and sat down on the blanket while Santana sat down next to her. She took the basket and they both took something to eat. Rachel looked around and smiled.

"It's beautiful here." Rachel said, while taking another bite.

"Yeah, it is." Santana said but she was actually just looking at Rachel. When the diva noticed she blushed.

"So, this is a date right?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Santana told the other girl.

They smiled at each other. "Who would have thought that we would date?" Rachel asked and Santana chuckled.

"No one, I think." Santana answered.

"So… I'm… you girlfriend now? I don't really know the rules of lesbian dating." Rachel said and Santana laughed.

"Lesbian dating rules, huh? Well, you have to move in together after the second date, that's for sure." Santana giggled. Rachel slapped Santana's arm playfully.

"Don't laugh at me." She said.

"Okay, I'm sorry…" Santana said to Rachel and then cleared her throat. "Well, if you want to be my girlfriend then, yes, you can be." Santana smiled.

"And then you are my girlfriend to, right?" Rachel asked. Santana grinned.

"Correct, yeah, I think you are getting a hang of lesbian dating." Santana couldn't help but giggle. Rachel giggled along with her.

"Okay, I know, that was awkward." She said and Santana nodded.

"It was but I understand. This is kinda new to you." Santana smiled at Rachel and reached out to put another stray of hair behind her ear. "Can I tell you something?" She asked with a little smile.

"Yeah." Rachel said. Santana's hand rested on her cheek and leaned into the touch.

"You are beautiful." Santana told her girlfriend.

Rachel smiled shyly. Finn had told her once that she was beautiful but that was when she wanted to get plastic surgery, she didn't think that actually counted.

"Thank you, you are to." She told Santana while looking into her eyes. They smiled at each other.

"Rachel, I know you want to take things slowly and I just want to tell you that I'm fine with that. I understand." Santana smiled. Rachel gave her a shy look.

"Thank you." She said. With one last stroke of her thumb over Rachel's cheek, Santana pulled back.

"I found some vegan chocolate, that's the only thing I could find that could pass for dessert." Santana told the brown haired girl.

"Mmm, I love chocolate." Rachel grinned. Santana smiled.

A few minutes later, they were done and Rachel was shaking a little bit, Santana noticed.

"Hey, are you cold?" She asked the Jewish girl.

"Yeah." Rachel answered. Santana laid her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She gave Rachel a kiss on her temple.

"Better?" She asked, her hand rubbing up and down Rachel's arm.

"Yes, thanks." Rachel told Santana, her heart still beating fast because of Santana's closeness.

She looked to her side and their eyes met. Rachel looked to Santana's lips and then back to those deep eyes. She had the urge to kiss Santana and didn't fight it. She moved a little closer to Santana who did the same. They both tilted their head a little bit and then, Rachel closed the gap between their lips. When their lips met, feelings Rachel and Santana had never felt before, were set free. Their first kiss was short but the second one was longer and more passionate. Rachel's hand went to the back of Santana's head and they both opened their mouth slightly, making their tongues meet in the middle. Rachel couldn't hold back a moan and it made Santana feel very, very excited. Just when they wanted to pull back from the kiss that was getting too heated, they heard a gasp and "Oh my God!"

They looked in the way that the sound came from and they saw Kurt stand there, totally shocked.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed. Blaine and Mercedes, who were walking only a few meters behind Kurt, soon joined him.

"What's goin' on?" Mercedes asked. Santana sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I caught these two kissing." Kurt told his friend and boyfriend, with a smile.

"Oh fuck." Santana muttered.

"Wait, you tow are together?" Blaine asked.

"Err, yes, we are." Rachel answered.

"Why did you guys stop walking?" They head the voice of Mr. Shue, when he saw the two girls sitting on the blanket surrounded by candles, he kind of knew. "Is this the reason that you two didn't come with us? To have a date?" He asked, he sounded a bit angry.

They looked at each other. They could lie and say yes, or Rachel had to tell someone about the bruises.

"Uhm, yes…" Rachel answered.

They heard Kurt's dramatic sigh. "Young love." He said, his hands clasped together under his chin. Blaine smiled at his cuteness. Santana stood up and held her hand out for Rachel to take. She helped her up and they looked at their friends and teacher.

"How can you two be together? You can't stand each other." Quinn asked, now the whole Glee club was looking at them with a puzzled look.

"Well, we got to know each other and we like one another." Santana explained.

"But you aren't gay." Puck said.

"Well, I prefer not to be labeled." Rachel said.

"But I am gay, 100%." Santana told everyone.

"I can't believe this!" They head Finn's upset voice. He stepped forward and angrily he walked until he was face to face with the girls. "You are not a lesbian, Rachel. Santana just manipulated you into believing you are. We were happy, right? You were happy with me, a guy." He said.

"Finn, Santana didn't do anything other than being nice to me, and we like each other. This has nothing to do with you." Rachel told him.

"Off course this has to do with me, everyone will think that I turned you gay."

"What kind of small minded comment is that?" Rachel asked. "No one can turn someone gay and I was never happy with you, not as I am with Santana."

Hurt was in his eyes. "Bitch." He muttered. Santana could feel the anger build in her chest.

"What did you just call my girlfriend?" She asked him, standing between Rachel and Finn, protectively.

"Your girlfriend?" He asked, a little bit of ridicule in his voice.

"Yes, my girlfriend." She said.

"Guys, please calm down." Mr. Shue said and stepped forward. "Everyone, go back to the tents while I talk to Santana and Rachel."

No one moved, still to shocked about what they just witnessed.

"Come on, move." He said, snapping everyone out of their stare. They all walked away and Mr. Shue looked at the girls with disappointment.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**THE GLEE CLUB**

"I can't believe it." Sam said while walking. "Santana and Rachel, they are like opposites." He said.

"I'm happy for them." Brittany reacted. "They are so sweet together."

"I just don't understand, they hate each other." Quinn told everyone.

"There is a fine line between love and hate." Blaine told her.

"I think it's just hot. Rachel and Santana… wow…" Puck looked too turned on and the girls all made a grossed out face.

"I think they are cute." Kurt said. "Although, I have to admit, I didn't see it coming."

"I can't wait to see how long they'll last." Mercedes told everyone.

"I thought Santana and Rachel were straight." Sam said.

"They are, okay!" Finn exclaimed. "And can we please shut up about them?"

"Man, calm down, you and Rachel were over a long time ago." Puck said.

"Fuck off." He told him and began to walk faster.

"Sam, Santana is not straight, she and I had sex." Brittany told him. Everyone looked at her, with puzzled looks on their face. "But she wanted me to be her girlfriend but well, I'm not a dolphin."

"What?" Mercedes asked. "What is she talking about?"

"Well, dolphins are gay sharks and I'm not a dolphin. I do think I'm a bicorn but I'm not sure." She said.

Everyone agreed to just ignore her and keep walking.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**BACK TO PEZBERRY…**

"From Santana I would expect such a thing but from you Rachel?" Mr. Shue sounded so disappointed. Rachel looked at the ground and Santana didn't really know what to do.

"We're really sorry, Mr. Shue." Rachel said.

He sighed. "Clean this al up and then come to the tents, okay?" He said.

"Okay, Mr. Shue." Rachel told him.

He turned around and walked away.

"Fuck." Santana cursed. "I'm sorry for using this spot, now everyone saw us. I'm really sorry."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, San. You couldn't plan that they were going to show up and they are our friends, they won't tell anyone."

"Oh, our friends? Except Finn then." Santana told Rachel who nodded.

"He was really angry." Rachel told Santana while they began to blow out the candles.

"I was ready to slap that bitch down." Santana said and Rachel shook her head. "No one calls my girlfriend a bitch."

"Violence doesn't solve anything." She told her girlfriend.

"Whatever." Santana said, beginning to fold up the blanket. "God, why did they have to show up? They ruined it." Santana was pissed and Rachel gripped her upper arm, making Santana look at her.

"I had a great time and yes, it sucks that they caught us but that doesn't change that it was amazing, okay?" Rachel told her girlfriend who looked sad.

"I just wanted it to be perfect." Santana told Rachel, defeat in her voice.

"It was." Rachel told the Latina. She leaned forward and captured Santana's lips for a few seconds before pulling back and smiling at the beautiful girl.

"Come on, let's go back." Rachel said.

Santana insisted on carrying the basket so Rachel only carried the blanket. They managed to hold hands all the way to the camping spot. Arriving there, they saw everyone sitting on the benches next to the tents, discussing something while whispering. When they saw them, it got quiet again. Santana rolled her eyes and they walked to their tent, placing everything inside.

"Girls, We have all decided it wouldn't be fair if you two could share a tent so Rachel, you'll have to switch with Blaine." Mr. Shue said when they were ready to crawl inside the tent to cuddle up together and try to catch some sleep.

The two girls looked at each other and sighed. "Dammit." Santana cursed, which earned her an elbow from Rachel.

"Okay, Mr. Shue." Rachel said and began to roll up her sleeping bag. Santana couldn't help but send a glare Mr. Shue's way before helping Rachel with packing her stuff.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **_

"Hey, Rachel, I wasn't finished with you." Santana heard Finn's voice. She was walking to the toilet. She turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend walking towards her.

"Well, I was finished with you. Leave me alone, Finn." She said, not wanting to get in another argument with him.

"Are you with her to hurt me? To make feel bad?" he asked.

"My relationship with Santana has nothing to do with you." She answered, slightly irritated. Why couldn't he just let her be?

"But I was good to you right? What did I do wrong?" He wanted to know.

"Finn, I'll say it another time: it has nothing to do with you."

"You can't stand her, so why would you want to be with her?" He questioned.

"Because I got to know her and she amazing, that's why." Rachel was getting upset now.

"She is a filthy, slutty bitch. She just wants to get in your pants and then she'll leave you."

"Don't you dare speak about my girlfriend like that." Rachel defended Santana, the anger made her voice tremble. "She is the most amazing person I've ever met and you have no right to talk about her like that."

"You are not a lesbian, Rachel." He said.

"And how would you know?" She asked him.

"Because I know you and you enjoyed sex with me." He said. Rachel frowned.

"Actually, I didn't but I figured that you would get better." Rachel told Finn. Normally, she would never say that but Finn made her so angry. She didn't care that she hurt him because he hurt her to, when he said that Santana was a filthy, slutty bitch.

"Fucking dyke!" He said and pushed her. His eyes widened when he saw a furious Santana Lopez storming towards him. She pushed him hard and he had to take several steps back, in order to not fall over.

"Get away from her, asshole!" She screamed. They heard several tents zipping open. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my girlfriend because I will ends you! Got that!" She screamed at him. She was ready to punch him when she heard Rachel's pleading voice.

"Please, Santana, calm down."

She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down but the rage she felt didn't go away. Rachel's hand was on her back, rubbing it soothingly.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Shue asked, walking towards them in his striped PJs. It looked pretty funny but no one said anything, this was not a moment to laugh.

"She pushed me!" Finn exclaimed.

"You yelled at Rachel and pushed her!" Santana looked angry as hell.

"Everyone, calm down. What happened?" He asked. Rachel figured that she would do the story because she was the calmest.

"Finn came up to me and began to say that I was only with Santana to hurt him, and he called Santana names. Then, he pushed me. Santana saw that and pushed him back." Rachel told the teacher. She didn't want to get into the details.

Mr. Shue sighed. "Finn, go to your tent. Maybe tomorrow, once you slept on it, you will have calmed down but this can't happen again. No one is allowed to push or call someone names." He said. Finn slammed his hand against a nearby tree before he want to his tent. Santana turned to Rachel.

"Are you okay?" She asked her.

"I'm fine." Rachel answered, sounding pissed off.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper. I know you don't like it." Santana said to Rachel, who sighed.

"It's okay, I understand." Rachel said with a small smile.

"You two, go to your tents and if you get into more trouble this week, I'll have to suspend you." He said.

"Okay, Mr. Shue." Rachel said and they walked to their tents. Santana turned to Rachel. "Rae, I'm really sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I didn't want him to hurt you." She defended her actions. Rachel nodded.

"I understand, San, really. Just don't do it again." She said.

"Okay, I won't." Santana smiled.

"Let's go to sleep before Mr. Sue gets even angrier." Rachel told her girlfriend.

Santana grinned and laid her arms around Rachel's waist. "But I can't sleep without you." She said with a cute pout, not caring everyone could hear through the fabric of their tents. They heard some silent giggles but they were too concentrated on each other to care.

"San, don't make that face." Rachel said with a smile while laying her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"But I'm going to miss you." Santana said, pulling her close.

"I know, I'll miss you to but we really have to get inside." Rachel told her.

"Okay… do I get a good night kiss?" She asked with a naughty smile. Rachel let out a low chuckle and leaned closer. She gave Santana a simple, yet passionate kiss.

"Goodnight, San." She said.

"Goodnight, Rae." She reacted.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Author notes:** Wow, this ended up being much longer than I wanted. But, well, I couldn't help myself. I hope you liked the chapter.

I just got a comment saying that Santana talks to 'gangster'. Do you agree or not because if that's the case then I'll change it. Sucks that it was an anonymous comment, otherwise I would have been able to reply directly to him/her.

Oh, thanks to everyone for reading and your great reviews, they make me so happy. Please, don't stop. If you have an idea for this story, don't hesitate to tell me and if you think there is something I could have done better, then tell me. Please, don't hold back. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


	6. Part 1 :: Cuteness

**Summary:**_ A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, and she feels comfortable enough to do the same, they develop a friendship and slowly, something more... PezBerry._

**Previously:**_ONE:__ Santana and Rachel have to share a tent which Santana hates but when she discovers that Rachel is being abused by some guys and she also shares a secret or two with Rachel, they become closer. __TWO:__ After Santana performed a song that had to be about who you are, Rachel is disappointed in Santana because she isn't the bitch she wants everyone to think she is. They have a small argument but later that night, Santana tells Rachel that she was right and Rachel says that they are kind of friends, Santana agrees. __THREE:__ Rachel tells Santana who is responsible for the bruises on her stomach and they give each other nicknames. Rachel writes in her diary about her feelings towards Santana. Later, she discovers Santana is scared of thunder and they end up sleeping in each other's arms. Santana admits to herself that she feels something for Rachel. __FOUR-PART ONE:__ Santana and Rachel tell Mr. Shue that they have their period so they don't have to go swimming in the lake. Santana finds a note that Rachel wrote to her, but never wanted her to read; they admit their feelings for each other. __FOUR-PART TWO:__ Santana and Rachel go on a date but are caught by the whole Glee Club, which made Mr. Shue and Finn a bit angry. He decided that Rachel and Blaine had to switch tents so the girls don't share a tent anymore. Later that day, Finn called Santana and Rachel some names and pushed Rachel to, which made Santana mad. _

**ATTENTION: Before you read this chapter, you have to know that the song I used is not the original version. It's the version Boyce Avenue sung. (What makes you beautiful – One Direction) So, that's why the lyrics are a bit changed.**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

Chapter Five – Friday: Cuteness

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana woke up with a sigh. She hadn't been able to sleep a lot, maybe 4-5 hours. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She missed Rachel. She looked to her side and saw Blaine sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Santana." He said.

She frowned at his happiness, what was there to be happy about so early in the morning?

"Morning." She said back.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"Awful." She answered.

"Did you miss Rachel?" He asked, a little bit of teasing in his voice.

She looked at him, her hair was a mess but she didn't care.

"You moaned her name in the middle of the night." He smiled at the split second of embarrassment on Santana's face that disappeared quickly.

"Whatever. She's my girlfriend, I'm allowed." She told him. "Like you never moaned Kurt's name." She said.

"It's just cute." He said.

"Ugh, save it." She said and began to undress to change into her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, a bit shocked that Santana was changing in front of him.

"You are gay, right? So, why wouldn't I change in front of you? Besides, I'm still wearing my underwear. Stop whining." She ordered. Soon, she was changed. She took everything she needed to shower and climbed out of the tent. She walked to the shower building.

"Hey, San, wait for me." She heard. She looked over her shoulder and saw Brittany run towards her.

"Hi, Britt." She greeted her friend.

"Where is Rachel?" She asked her.

"Dunno. Haven't seen her today." Santana answered.

"I just wanted to say that I'm very happy for you, Sanny." Brittany smiled. "You deserve someone as sweet and smart as Rachel."

"Thanks, Britt." Santana smiled. They arrived in the building and Santana saw Rachel standing in front of the mirror, combing her still wet hair. She smiled and walked over to her girlfriend. She looped her arms around her waist and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. They smiled at one another in the mirror.

"Hey, beautiful." Rachel said to Santana.

"Hi, I missed you." Santana told her, nuzzling her neck that was still wet.

"I missed you to." Rachel said and turned around in Santana's arms. She gave Santana a kiss.

"Hey, can't you two get yo lesbian on somewhere else?" Mercedes asked with a smile, actually happy to see the two so cozy and happy.

Santana smiled at her friend. "Shut up, Wheezy." She said, quite friendly. "I'm gonna shower, Rae. Will you wait for me?" She asked.

"Sure, San." Rachel said with a smile. Santana walked to an empty shower and closed the door. Rachel had been staring at Santana's ass and when she noticed, she smiled at the ground and bit her lip before turning around and looking in the mirror again. She saw the grin on Mercedes' face.

"What?" She asked the dark girl, turning around to face her.

Mercedes giggled. "You were checking her out."

Santana, who stood under the shower, heard it and grinned.

"I wasn't." Rachel told Mercedes, her cheeks red.

"I saw it, Rachel. Don't even deny it." She said.

Rachel smiled. "Okay, yes, I was. Can please comb my hair now without interruption? It has to be combed before it's dry or it's ruined."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and went to an empty shower. Santana walked out of hers (dressed :D) with a big smile on her face. She walked up to Rachel and took her comb.

"Hey! What are you…?" She began to ask but then Santana began to comb her hair. "Thanks." She said and grinned at her girlfriend.

"So, you were checking me out, huh?" Santana teased.

"You heard? Oh God…" Rachel was blushing furiously.

Santana smiled and kissed Rachel on top of her head and then resumed combing her girlfriend's hair. "It's okay. I'm quite flattered, actually. It doesn't happen every day that a hot, straight girl checks me out."

Rachel shook her head. "I thought you were against labels."

"Well, I am but it would be nice to know what you think you are." Santana told her.

"I don't know. I'm not straight, not gay… Bisexual I guess." Rachel told Santana.

"Ugh, I don't understand how someone can be attracted to a dude, I really don't." Santana told Rachel.

Rachel giggled. "Don't make such a grossed out face and besides, I have you now, I don't need a guy… or another girl." She smiled.

Mercedes got out of the shower and rolled her eyes. "This is getting to cheesy, really."

Santana and Rachel chuckled while the dark girl made her way out of the building. "Come on, your hair is perfect and I think if we don't get back soon, Mr. Shue will think we are having a quickie in the shower."

Rachel slapped Santana playfully. "That's disgusting."

"What? Sex?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"No, Mr. Shue catching us. Gross, Santana." Rachel told her.

"Ieuw, yeah, I don't want to think about that." Santana said. "Come on, Rae, let's go;"

"Okay." Rachel said, putting all her things in her bag and together, hand in hand, they walked back to the tents, talking lightly about everything and nothing.

"Oh, there are our lezbros." Puck said to Sam whose eyes widened, expecting Santana to react angry but she just smiled at Puck.

"Hey, Puck." She said, pretty chill.

"Quickie in the shower?" He asked. Santana just laughed and kept on walking, Rachel giggled. "Oh, damn, they did it. Why didn't you let me watch?" He asked. They just walked to what was now Rachel's tent. They climbed inside and were glad to see Sam wasn't it there.

"Should we put a board up that says 'don't interrupt'?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Why?" Santana asked, not sure where this was going.

"Because…" Rachel said and moved closer to Santana before she whispered. "I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend without interruptions." And just like that, Santana was turned on beyond belief.

Santana grinned. "Mmm, let's not waste time on that and just make out." She whispered and captured Rachel's lips. Slowly, she pushed her girlfriend on her back and climbed on top of her. They were both smiling into the kiss. Santana's elbows were next to Rachel's head, supporting her weight; she didn't want to hurt Rachel, while the smaller girl's hands were rubbing up and down Santana's back. Santana spread Rachel's lips with hers and their tongues found each other. Rachel unconsciously spread her legs, making Santana fall between them. Santana decided to break the kiss because it was getting too heated, she didn't want to push Rachel and there were still people a few meters from them, even if they were separated by thin fabric. She began to place kisses over Rachel's cheek and made her way to her neck. She began to place small, sweet kisses there and heard a little moan escape her girlfriend's mouth. She smiled against the hot, velvet skin. She placed one last kiss there and then looked into Rachel's eyes. She leaned on one elbow and stroked the brunette's other cheek with three fingers.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful…" Santana whispered.

Rachel looked away. "I'm not, I have this ugly nose and my lips are too big and…"

Santana silenced her with a kiss.

"You. Are. Beautiful. Okay? Your nose is not too big, it's not ugly and your lips are perfect." Santana said.

"I don't know." Rachel told her.

"Well, I do. You are absolutely gorgeous. Don't ever doubt that." Santana reacted.

Rachel smiled a small, unsure smile and silenced Santana with another kiss.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **_

"Boy bands." Mr. Shue said. "An all-male vocal pop group created to appeal to a young audience."

"We know what a boy band is, Mr. Shue." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

Mr. Shue ignored the girl and went on. "Everyone must perform a song of a boy band. Does some have an idea?"

"I do." Santana spoke up.

"You like boy bands?" Finn asked her, ridicule in his voice.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, Frankenteen?" She asked him, angrily.

"I just figured that because you are a dyke, you…" He couldn't finish his sentence because Santana was standing right in front of him.

"I'm sick of you! You are such a homoph…" Santana couldn't finish her sentence.

"GUYS! That's enough! Finn, stop it. You can't call anyone names; I told you that before, especially not your friends. I will not allow it. Finn, go to the tents and you aren't allowed to participate anymore until you have apologized to Rachel and Santana." Mr. Shue said.

"What? You can't do that." Finn exclaimed.

"Yes, I can. Go, Finn." Mr. Shue said. Angry he stood up and walked past Santana, slamming his shoulder into hers as he did so. Santana was ready to go after him and beat the living crap out of him but a hand on her shoulder calmed her down.

"Let it go, San. He isn't worth it." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"You are right, he isn't." She said. "Can I do my song, Mr. Shue?"

"Sure Santana." Mr. Shue said with a sympathetic smile. Santana walked to Brad and told him what she was going to sing. The familiar notes of What Makes You Beautiful of One Direction sounded through the woods.

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So girl come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look in your eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful oh, oh<br>That's what makes you beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful. _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Oh and, that's what makes you beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_You don't know you're beautiful  
>and that's what makes you beautiful<br>_  
>during the song, Santana had been looking to Rachel who smiled at her, loving that someone was practically serenading her. Sam and Mercedes had held hands and Kurt and Blaine had smiled cutely at each other while Brittany had been waving her hands in the air dramatically, while acting like she was holding two lighters. Tina and Mike had been making adorable faces at each other, not that Santana and Rachel noticed, they were too focused each other to pay attention to any of that.<p>

"Beautiful, Santana." Mr. Shue said while he clapped. The rest joined him. Santana beamed and went to sit next to Rachel. She laid her hand on Rachel's thigh and leaned closer to Rachel, whispering in her ear: "Do you believe me now?"

Rachel smiled and kissed Santana's cheek.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was the middle of the night and Santana was wide awake. She looked to her side and saw that Blaine was asleep. With a smile on her face she got out of her sleeping bag.

"If Mr. Shue catches you, you are going to get suspended." She heard the groggy voice of Blaine say.

"Shh, if you keep talking, he will." She told him. Slowly, she zipped the tent open and climbed outside. The chilly air hit the bare skin on her arms but she didn't care. She tip toed to Rachel and Sam's tent. She opened it and climbed inside. They were both sleeping. She moved to Rachel's side and stroked her cheek. She didn't want to wake her up but she had to get into that sleeping bag. She zipped it open and she thanked all the Gods that Rachel was laying on her side. She climbed inside and zipped it up again. She grinned while she said her arm around Rachel's waist.

"Santana?" The hoarse voice of Rachel sounded softly through the silence in the tent. Santana grinned.

"Hey, baby." She said, and then it hit her she just called Rachel 'baby'. Rachel's face light up and she opened her eyes, looking into Santana's.

"Hi, what are you doing?" She asked Santana.

"I couldn't sleep. I need someone to hold" Santana giggled.

Rachel moved she was even closer to her. "I'm happy to help… but you have to set the alarm at 5.30 so you can head back to your tent. I don't want Mr. Shue finding out."

"Okay, I will." Santana said and grabbed Rachel's diamond covered cell. She found the alarm and set it at 5.30. "Happy now?" She asked her.

"Yes, I am." Rachel said and gave her girlfriend a kiss. "Goodnight, babe." She said with a wink.

Santana grinned. "Goodnight, baby."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Author notes:**___Hi, well, I am not very sure about this chapter, I'm scared it's getting too corny so next chapter won't be about the girls being all lovey dovey but a little bit more serious, only Sunday will be a bit romantic again. :). I think that from now on, I'll only write PezBerry because some of you may know that I have two Brittana fics going on but oh, Brittany. I love her but she is so hard to write. Anyways, thanks to everyone that reads reviews and/or adds this story. I really love it. XXX Silke XXX_


	7. Part 1 :: Apologize

**Summary:**_ A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, and she feels comfortable enough to do the same, they develop a friendship and slowly, something more... PezBerry._

**Previously:**_ONE:__ Santana and Rachel have to share a tent which Santana hates but when she discovers that Rachel is being abused by some guys and she also shares a secret or two with Rachel, they become closer. __TWO:__ After Santana performed a song that had to be about who you are, Rachel is disappointed in Santana because she isn't the bitch she wants everyone to think she is. They have a small argument but later that night, Santana tells Rachel that she was right and Rachel says that they are kind of friends, Santana agrees. __THREE:__ Rachel tells Santana who is responsible for the bruises on her stomach and they give each other nicknames. Rachel writes in her diary about her feelings towards Santana. Later, she discovers Santana is scared of thunder and they end up sleeping in each other's arms. Santana admits to herself that she feels something for Rachel. __FOUR-PART ONE:__ Santana and Rachel tell Mr. Shue that they have their period so they don't have to go swimming in the lake. Santana finds a note that Rachel wrote to her, but never wanted her to read; they admit their feelings for each other. __FOUR-PART TWO:__ Santana and Rachel go on a date but are caught by the whole Glee Club, which made Mr. Shue and Finn a bit angry. He decided that Rachel and Blaine had to switch tents so the girls don't share a tent anymore. Later that day, Finn called Santana and Rachel some names and pushed Rachel to, which made Santana mad. __FIVE:__ Brittany tells Santana she is happy for her. Rachel and Santana have a conversation where Rachel tells Santana that she is bisexual. They have a serious make-out session in the tent and when Santana tells Rachel's she's beautiful, she doesn't believe her so Santana wants to perform a song for Rachel but before she is able to, Finn says some things that irritate Santana and Mr. Shue tells him he can't participate with the activities anymore. Eventually, Santana is able to perform her song. Later that day, Santana can't sleep and she sneaks out of her tent to go to Rachel's. _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

Chapter Six – Saturday: Apologize

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana woke up when she felt soft fingers stroke her cheek. She smiled a faint smile but then she heard the alarm and a groan of Sam, the smile disappeared. Rachel reached over her, and pushed it off.

Santana moaned and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. "I don't wanna go. You feel too good." She groaned.

"Santana? What are you doing in our tent?" Sam asked, a bit shocked.

Rachel giggled. "She sneaked in last night and now, she has to get back to her tent before we get caught."

Santana began placing feather-light kisses on Rachel's neck and jawline. "But I don't care." She said.

"Well I do. My Dads won't be happy if I get suspended even though they'll probably find it very romantic." She told her girlfriend.

Santana let go of Rachel and rolled on her back. She looked at Sam who looked a little bit too turned on for his own good. "What're you looking at?" She asked him a bit irritated.

He looked away murmuring "Nothing."

Santana zipped the sleeping bag open and gave Rachel one last, long kiss before she slipped out of it, cold hit her. She glanced at Sam and she noticed he was staring at her nipples. She covered her chest and glared at him. "Pervert." She said before kicking his leg, not really hurting him. Rachel was giggling and Santana shot her an adoring look.

"See you later." She said and with that, she climbed out of the tent and quickly made her way to her tent. She climbed in and that awoke Blaine who smiled a sleepy smile.

"Welcome back, Santana. Had fun?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "We just slept, Sam was there to, you know."

Blaine smiled. "I bet he wouldn't mind."

She ignored him and climbed into her sleeping bag. She still had a little bit time to sleep. Soon, she heard Blaine's soft snoring and she sighed. Yeah, she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. Just when she thought about going to take a long shower, her phone began to ring, indicating someone was calling her. Blaine groaned while Santana looked at the caller-ID. She saw it was her little sister, Estella, she panicked slightly. She accepted the call.

S: Estella? Estás bien?

E: Estoy bien, pero a papí se le olvido que no estarias aqui por siete dias. La niñera ya se fue y no se que hacer. Isabella no deja de llorar. Ya le cambie sus panales y le di de comer pero aun no deja de llorar y gritar.

S: Le llamaste a mamá o a papá?

E: Sí, pero no contestan.

S: Ve donde la Srta. Smith, a la casa a la par. Dile lo que pasa y preguntale si te puede ayudar. Mientas, yo le llamo a mamá y a papá otra vez. Si no contestan, buscare otra niñera.

E: No te precupes mi amor.

E: Okay. Lo hare or ay voy

S: No te precupes, todo saldrá bien

E: Gracias, addios Sanny.

S: Hasta luego Stella

Santana hung up the phone and sighed.

"Fuck." Santana cursed.

"Is everything alright, Santana?" Blaine asked.

"No." She answered. She dialed her father's number but didn't get a response. The same happened when she dialed her mother. "Damn it." She said. "I'll just have to call Lisa."

"What is going on Santana?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Nothing." She said. She pulled a fleece over her head, took her phone and went outside of the tent. She dialed the familiar number.

L: Hello?

S: Hi, Lisa.

L: Sanny! So nice to hear you.

S: Nice to hear you to. Listen, I need a favor. My Dad forgot that I went away for 7 instead of 5 days. So, now my siblings are all alone at home 'cause the nanny just left. Will you be a good niece and please look after them.

L: San… Come on, why me? Why don't you ever ask Phoebe?

S: I did that once and she burned the kitchen down so no, I won't let her watch them.

L: And what about Lorenzo? Can't he do it…?

S: You know why he can't, he is too wild with them and he broke Diego's arm.

L: They were playing!

S: Well, my brother still broke his arm. Come on, Lisa, I can't get away from here. I'll pay you twice as much. Please?

L: Okay, fine.

S: Thanks, Lisa! I love you.

L: Love you to, sobrina.

They said bye and hung up. Santana sighed and shook her head. She felt pale arms encircle her waste and she sighed.

"What's wrong, babe?" Rachel asked her. Santana smiled a little smile at her nickname. She turned around on Rachel's arms.

"Stuff at home." Santana told her girlfriend.

"Tell me."

"Dad forgot that I would be away from home for 7 instead of 5 days. Now, the kids are at home, alone and there is no one there to care for them because the nanny left. I told Estella to go to woman next door and ask her to help until Lisa; my niece arrives to look after them for the remaining two days. I'm so sick of it, you know? They never think about their family. I always have to take care of my brothers and sisters; I have to make sure they are okay. That's not my job, okay. I love them to death but that's really not my responsibility. It's theirs. I'm their big sister but that doesn't mean that I have to take care of them all the time. My parents don't even pick up when we call; they just expect me to solve the problem. I'm just so sick of it…" Santana said with a sigh. Rachel held Santana close. Not really knowing what to say.

"Have you ever told your parents you really don't like it?" Rachel asked her girlfriend.

Santana chuckled bitterly. "When would I have to do that? They are never home, and if they are, I don't want to ruin the moment."

"Maybe you should ruin one moment to talk about it." Rachel told her.

"Rachel, what do you think that will happen? They'll be raised by nannies, strangers, okay? I can't do that to them." Santana told her girlfriend.

"Come on, let's go shower and just relax a bit." Rachel looked at her girlfriend. They weren't getting anywhere with this conversation and she just wanted Santana to enjoy the last moments they had before school started again on Monday.

Santana sighed. "Yeah, sure."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Rachel sat on a bench, a little away from the tents where everyone was chatting. They were just holding hands; Santana laid her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"What will we do when we get back to school?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked a bit puzzled. "What do you mean?" She wanted to know.

"Well, do you want to be open about us or do you want to keep it a secret. I'm sure I can get most of them to shut up." Santana said.

"San, why would we do that? No one has to hide their relationship at school, so why would we? Or aren't you ready to come out to everyone, because I would understand if that's the case." Rachel told Santana.

"I won't say I'm not a bit… scared of what will happen but I think I'm ready, I mean, we have our friends to support us, minus Finn and besides. That dude wouldn't shut up whatever I do. I think it's better to just come out instead of someone outing us, don't you think?" Santana asked Rachel.

"I have no problem with coming out. I'm already at the bottom of the social pyramid so that can't get much worse, my dads will accept me, I have great friends and a beautiful, sweet girlfriend. Why would I be scared?" Rachel asked and looked at Santana who had a faint smile on her face.

"I don't know about me, I don't know how my parents will react because I barely know them. I think they will be indifferent. My siblings, well, I think the only ones that can really say something are Estella and Diego but they love me, basically I'm all they have so I think they'll accept it to. At school, well, I have a reputation, when they know Puck is also on our side, I don't think I'll have many problems. It's just, I don't know, all so new. What if something does go wrong and you get hurt or something."

Rachel kissed Santana on top of her head. "It'll be alright, babe."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Hey, can I talk to you two?" Finn asked Rachel and Santana who still sat on the bench, still alone.

"What do you want, Fudson?" Santana spat.

Finn swallowed. "I want to… apologize." He said.

"What?" Rachel hadn't seen this coming.

"I talked to Kurt…" Finn began.

_**-*-Flashback-*-**_

Finn sat in his tent, reading a sports magazine when someone tapped the fabric of his tent and zipped it open. Kurt got inside and sat across his step-brother.

"We need to talk." Kurt says.

Finn closed his magazine and laid it beside him. "Uh, okay. About what?" He asked.

"Rachel and Santana." Kurt answered.

"Why do we have to talk about them?" Finn questioned.

"Because I don't think you reaction to them was very appropriate and you really crossed the line multiple times." Kurt told him.

"I'm just angry. Rachel is just doing this to hurt me." He told Kurt.

"No, she's not." Kurt answered. "Can't you see that she is totally into Santana?"

"She isn't. She just wants to hurt me."

"If you don't believe that she's gay, why did you call her dyke?" Kurt asked without missing a beat.

Finn clenched his jaw but didn't say anything.

"And who pushes a girl anyways?" Kurt asked. "You just don't do that."

Finn looked down, frowning.

"It's over between Rachel and you just accept that. You guys are not together anymore and frankly, I don't think you'll ever be again. Just move on, Finn. They don't deserve this treatment from you."

"Santana does. She has always been a bitch." Finn told Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help but let out tiny chuckle. "She was never the nicest person… but still, she is your friend. And she is my friend to and I will not watch someone treating her like you do, even not my step-brother. Don't you see that she treats Rachel right?"

"And I didn't?" Finn exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Kurt told Finn.

"Then why is she with a girl now? I mean, she is straight." Finn told Kurt.

"Maybe she's bisexual."

"I don't believe in bisexuality." Finn told him.

Kurt lifted one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You don't _believe_ in bisexuality? It isn't some kind of religion, Finn. Some people don't care what the sex of their partner is; they just love them because of who they are."

It was quiet for quite some time.

"It just hurts." Finn told Kurt in a small voice.

"I know." Kurt says. "But calling them bitches and dykes won't make that hurt go away, Finn. You should apologize."

"What? No! I will never hear the end of it, Santana will just love that, she loves to make fun of me and make me feel like shit." Finn told him.

"Fine, but until you apologize, just know that the Glee club will be mad at you, you know what Mr. Shuester said and I think everyone stands behind him."

And with that, Kurt moved out of the tent.

_**-*-Flashback-*-**_

"And he made me realize that what I did was wrong. So… I'm sorry." Finn told them.

The two girls just stood there. Rachel sighed.

"I accept your apology." Rachel said and gave him a little hug. He smiled at her but that disappeared when he saw Santana glaring at him.

"Don't think I'm that easy, Finnocense. Just because you make those puppy eyes and say 'I'm sorry' doesn't mean I'll forgive you." Santana said and with that she turned around and stomped away.

Finn sighed and shook his head. He looked at Rachel.

"I'm really trying, Rachel. I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and a dyke, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't really mean it, I just… I guess I was just jealous… Please, talk to Santana?" He asked her. Rachel nodded.

"I'll try. You know how stubborn she can be." Rachel told him and then went after her girlfriend.

"Santana! Wait for me!" Rachel called out. Santana just kept on walking and Rachel began to run. She grabbed her arm which made Santana turn around. "Hey, don't ignore me."

"Why did you forgive him? What the hell Rachel? It's not because someone says 'sorry' that suddenly, it's like they never done anything at all. I don't forgive someone who calls my girlfriend a bitch and a dyke, okay. I don't do that shit, and I don't understand why you can forgive him so easily. He can beg as much as he wants but he can go fuck himself. Now, leave me alone." Santana sounded angry, pulled her arm out of Rachel's grasp and began to walk away again.

Rachel didn't know why she was on the verge of crying. When she told her to leave her alone, it broke her heart a bit. She hated that Santana was mad at her. She sighed, trying to hold her tears back and she ran to her tent. Everyone could see she was upset but she didn't notice. She just climbed inside her tent where she rested her chin on her knees and began to cry. There was a soft tap on her tent that she didn't really notice before Mercedes came in and sat beside her.

"Hey, girl. What's wrong?" She asked Rachel, her hand on Rachel's back. The diva didn't reply. "Did you and Santana break up?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head no.

"Then what happened?" Mercedes asked. Rachel looked up and wiped her tears away the best that she could.

"We had an argument." Rachel told Mercedes.

"About what?" Mercedes asked.

"Finn." Rachel replied.

"Oh, is she jealous or something?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"No, he apologized to us and I forgave him but Santana is still mad at him, and then she said that she didn't understand that I forgave someone who called me a dyke and a bitch. Then she told me to leave her alone… I don't even know why I'm crying. She didn't say anything particular hurtful. It's just… I don't know." Rachel said, a tear finding its way down her cheek again. Mercedes rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"She'll calm down soon, Rachel. You know Santana right? She has a temper. She just can't stand Finn, she never has and his recent behavior didn't make it any better." Mercedes told her.

"I know." Rachel told her.

"It'll be okay, Rachel. Don't worry." Mercedes said. "Tonight you'll be laying here again, all snuggled up."

Rachel smiled. "You know?" She asked.

"Off course, Sam couldn't shut up about it. He and Puck kept going on and on about you two and well, Santana's chest." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Rachel giggled through her tears. "Well, I can't blame them." She told Mercedes who made a grossed out look.

"Ew, Rachel, gross. I'm gonna go." She said and then smiled.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel sat in her tent. Puck, Sam and Finn were in another one playing poker. Someone zipped the tent open and a guilty looking Santana make her way over to her.

"Hi." She said.

Rachel looked at her with slightly red eyes. "Hey." She reacted.

"I heard you've been crying… I didn't mean to upset you. I was just angry with Finn and yeah, a bit frustrated that you forgave him so easily but that's probably because you are a much better person than I am but, I just, I'm sorry. And I know I am probably the biggest hypocrite on this planet, but please, forgive me." She pleaded. Rachel gave her a weak smile.

"It's okay Santana but I'll only forgive you if you accept Finn's apology." Rachel told her girlfriend who sighed.

"Okay, fine, but I'm just doing this for you, no one else and I still think he's a douche." Santana told Rachel who shook her head with a small smile.

"Just do it."

"Yes, Miss Bossy Pants." Santana grinned. Rachel shot her one last look and Santana made her way out of the tent and towards Finn's.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"So, do I get a kiss now?" Santana asked, once she made her way back into the tent.

Rachel smiled and nodded. Santana attacked her lips and got Rachel on her back, they giggled together, for no reason other than being happy to have made up. The kissing got more serious, and Rachel managed to roll them over, to Santana's surprise but she wasn't complaining. Tongues found tongues, hands were romancing, exploring every piece of skin that they cloud find. Santana's hands found their way under Rachel's shirt, she met the hotness of her girlfriend's back and a moan got trapped inside of the kiss, neither of them knew who produced it but they didn't care.

"Hey, are you guys getting it on in there?" Quinn's voice pieced through their bubble and finally they realized that they were in a tent which wasn't sound prove. They were both trying to catch their breath, not responding to Quinn. "Gross!" She heard her say.

"We weren't having sex." Santana said, still slightly out of breath. Rachel giggled in the crook of her neck. Santana soon joined.

A few hours later, the two girls were laying in the same sleeping bag again, curled up together, fast asleep.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **_

**Author Notes:** _Hey everyone, I next chapter will be the last one of PART 1 of this story. The next part will be about life at school, coming out to parents and meeting siblings. After that, I'll probably make an epilogue but we aren't there by far. I don't know if there is anyone who reads this and my Brittana story Scared of the Future but that one will be updated… just not very soon. I enjoy writing this fic much more than the other one right now but I'll get back to it. I return to school Monday and then my post will become less frequent. Sorry but don't worry, I will have about 2 hours to write every day and I plan on using them. Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and adds this story. Love you guys. XXX Silke XXX_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


	8. Part 1 :: Country

**Summary:**_ A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, and she feels comfortable enough to do the same, they develop a friendship and slowly, something more... PezBerry._

**Previously:**_ONE:__ Santana and Rachel have to share a tent which Santana hates but when she discovers that Rachel is being abused by some guys and she also shares a secret or two with Rachel, they become closer. __TWO:__ After Santana performed a song that had to be about who you are, Rachel is disappointed in Santana because she isn't the bitch she wants everyone to think she is. They have a small argument but later that night, Santana tells Rachel that she was right and Rachel says that they are kind of friends, Santana agrees. __THREE:__ Rachel tells Santana who is responsible for the bruises on her stomach and they give each other nicknames. Rachel writes in her diary about her feelings towards Santana. Later, she discovers Santana is scared of thunder and they end up sleeping in each other's arms. Santana admits to herself that she feels something for Rachel. __FOUR-PART ONE:__ Santana and Rachel tell Mr. Shue that they have their period so they don't have to go swimming in the lake. Santana finds a note that Rachel wrote to her, but never wanted her to read; they admit their feelings for each other. __FOUR-PART TWO:__ Santana and Rachel go on a date but are caught by the whole Glee Club, which made Mr. Shue and Finn a bit angry. He decided that Rachel and Blaine had to switch tents so the girls don't share a tent anymore. Later that day, Finn called Santana and Rachel some names and pushed Rachel to, which made Santana mad. __FIVE:__ Brittany tells Santana she is happy for her. Rachel and Santana have a conversation where Rachel tells Santana that she is bisexual. They have a serious make-out session in the tent and when Santana tells Rachel's she's beautiful, she doesn't believe her so Santana wants to perform a song for Rachel but before she is able to, Finn says some things that irritate Santana and Mr. Shue tells him he can't participate with the activities anymore. Eventually, Santana is able to perform her song. Later that day, Santana can't sleep and she sneaks out of her tent to go to Rachel's. __SIX:__ Santana gets a call from her sister, telling her that they are alone without a nanny. Santana calls her niece Lisa who agrees to watch after them for the resting two days. Santana and Rachel talk about what they'll do at school and they decide to come out and not hide their relationship. Finn apologizes to them after talking to Kurt. Rachel accepts his apology but Santana doesn't. They have a small fight about it but eventually they make up, Santana accepts Finn's apology and they end up falling asleep together._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

Chapter Seven – Sunday: Country

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana woke up, again by the soft fingers on her cheek and the irritating beeping. Rachel was fast and pushed it off.

"Morning, baby." Santana murmured and kissed Rachel's collarbone.

"Good morning, San." Rachel moaned in a low tone, making Santana's heart skip a beat.

"I should probably go, shouldn't I?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to." Rachel whispered with a little naughty smile.

Santana grinned at her girlfriend. "Oh, you wanna be bad, huh?"

"Maybe you 'badassness' has rubbed off on me." Rachel told Santana with a sly smile.

"Oh… really?" Santana asked and winked. "Wanna rub some more?" She asked and giggled softly because Rachel's cheeks were in a deep shade of red.

"Santana." She whispered, shaking her head disapprovingly. Santana glanced at Sam who seemed to be in a deep sleep and she grinned at Rachel. She threw her leg over Rachel and her hands next to the diva's head. She leaned down and kissed her deeply. When she pulled back, Rachel had a dreamy look in her eyes but still murmured: "We can't do this. Sam's right there." Rachel told her.

Santana's eyes sparkled dangerously. "He's asleep and as far as I know, we aren't going to have sex, so what are you whining about, babe?"

Rachel arched her eyebrow. "Whining?" She asked.

"Yes, whining." Santana told her and then leaned down, kissing her girlfriend again. "Mmm, I love kissing you." She said against her lips, making Rachel smile into it.

"Me to." Rachel said and let her fingers get lost in dark tresses. While they were kissing, Santana got off her knees and just laid on top her girlfriend. Rachel's hands moved from Santana's neck to her back and finally ended on the Latina's ass. Softly, seemingly shy, she squeezed it and made Santana let out a tiny moan and press a little more into Rachel. She knew they had to calm down a bit, it was getting too hot, but damn it felt good. When they heard someone stir next to them, they broke the kiss, knowing it was Sam. But the sleeping bag was so narrow; Santana couldn't get off Rachel quickly enough.

"Holy shit, what were you guys about to do?" He asked shocked.

"Nothing." Rachel said while Santana tried to get off her which eventually worked.

"I should get back to my tent." Santana said and then they both began to giggle. Santana gave Rachel a kiss before she slipped out of the sleeping bag and made her way to her tent.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **_

"Okay, guys!" Mr. Shue said excited. "Today is our last day here, at 5PM we'll begin to walk back to the road where a bus will drive us home but before that… our last theme is: county!" He exclaimed

"Country sucks man." Puck said.

"Yeah, totally." Mercedes told him.

"I don't think so." Sam told them. "I like country."

"Well, whether you like it or not, you'll have to perform a song…" Mr. Shue said.

The first one to raise his hand was Sam who gave everyone an amazing performance.

"San, I know a song we can do together." Rachel whispered to Santana.

"What? You listen to country music?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I do sometimes. I even have the lyrics in my bag." Rachel said.

"Baby, that can't be true." Santana chuckled.

"What? I do! Here, read it." She gave Santana a piece of paper which she read and shook her head.

"Rae, I'm not performing this in front of our friends. I'm just not." Santana told Rachel convinced. Sam finished up his song.

"And who else has an idea?" Mr. Shue asked.

Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her to the front, Santana was protesting but Rachel was convinced that they should do this song so there was no stopping her.

"Mr. Shue, Santana and I will be performing a song together." She said.

"Sure, Rachel, go right ahead." He said and sat back down.

"Rae, I'm not going to sing this." Santana hissed.

"Yes, you are." Rachel told her. "You begin." She said when Brad began to play She's everything of Brad Paisley. Santana sighed.

"I'm only doing this for you." Santana told her girlfriend who giggled.

**Santana:** She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
>A holey pair of jeans<br>She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
>She looks great in anything<br>**Rachel:** She's I want a piece of chocolate  
>Take me to a movie<br>She's I can't find a thing to wear  
>Now and then she's moody<br>**  
>Santana:<strong> She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
>With her brown hair a-blowing<br>She's a soft place to land  
>And a good feeling knowing<br>**Rachel:** She's a warm conversation  
>That I wouldn't miss for nothing<br>She's a fighter when she's mad  
>And she's a lover when she's loving<p>

**Together:** And she's everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
>'Cause she's everything to me<p>

**Rachel:** She's a Saturday out on the town  
>And a church girl on Sunday<br>She's a cross around her neck  
>And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday<br>**Santana:** She's a bubble bath and candles  
>Baby come and kiss me<br>She's a one glass of wine  
>And she's feeling kinda tipsy<p>

**Rachel:** She's the giver I wish I could be  
>And the stealer of the covers<br>She's a picture in my wallet  
>and my unborn children's mother<br>**Santana:** She's the hand that I'm holding  
>When I'm on my knees and praying<br>She's the answer to my prayer  
>And she's the song that I'm playing<p>

**Together:** And she's everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
>'Cause she's everything to me<p>

**Santana:** She's the voice I love to hear  
>Someday when I'm ninety<br>She's that wooden rocking chair  
>I want rocking right beside me<br>**Rachel:** Every day that passes  
>I only love her more<br>Yeah, she's the one  
>That I'd lay down my own life for<p>

**Together:** And she's everything I ever wanted  
>and everything I need<br>She's everything to me  
>Yeah she's everything to me<p>

Everything I ever wanted  
>and everything I need<br>She's everything to me

Santana was clearly not enjoying this in the beginning, but somewhere along the way she began to like it and at the end, she sung it with conviction. Yes, the lyrics were a bit serious like 'my unborn children's mother' and stuff but still it fit them. Off course, they killed it and everyone applauded.

"Great girls." Mr. Shuester said while Rachel hugged Santana who chuckled.

"Thanks." Rachel whispered in her ear.

"No problem, baby." Santana whispered back.

Finn looked at them and sighed. It stung but… it got better every day and he knew that soon, he would be over Rachel and that he would be able to move on.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

After a hellish walk through the woods, they had managed to reach the bus and were now half way to Lima. Santana had fallen asleep on Rachel's shoulder and Rachel was smiling down at her girlfriend and slowly, she let her hands glide through her black tresses, the adorning smile never leaving her lips. The Latina was so beautiful, and she looked so beautiful. Rachel could honestly say that next to music, Santana was everything to her. She was so amazing.

"You love her, don't you?" Kurt asked Rachel quietly.

Rachel snapped out of her stare and looked at one of her best friends.

"I don't know… Maybe. We haven't been together that long Kurt. Only 4 days, that's too early to be saying something like that."

"Maybe but well, it's a cliché right? Lesbians always get too serious too quickly but I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing." Kurt said.

Rachel chuckled. "Shut up." She said and then, Santana moaned cutely in her sleep and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. Rachel laid her arm around her and kissed her on top of her head.

"You two are so adorable." Kurt told her.

"Oh, you are lucky that Santana isn't awake." Rachel said.

"Yeah, she would've killed me." Kurt smiled and then turned around to talk to his boyfriend a bit more. Rachel smiled at her girlfriend. She kissed her on top of her head again and then sighed.

She knew it would all be okay in the end but she was also afraid of what would happen. They had to come out, at home and in school, probably deal with bullying, they had to try and stop her cousins from hurting her even more… But she knew they would make it. They really would.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Author Notes:** THE END of part 1. I know it took a while but I just started school again and well, I was busy so you can't blame me. It will be a week before I'll update again and start part 2 because I really have a lot to do and I want to write most of the chapters before I begin to post so I can still update when I'm not able to write so you won't have to wait too long. I want to thank everyone that reads, reviews and adds this story and please, don't stop. ;D Love, Silke XXX

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


	9. Part 2 :: Back to School

**Summary:**_ A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, and she feels comfortable enough to do the same, they develop a friendship and slowly, something more... PezBerry._

**Previously:**_ONE:__ Santana and Rachel have to share a tent which Santana hates but when she discovers that Rachel is being abused by some guys and she also shares a secret or two with Rachel, they become closer. __TWO:__ After Santana performed a song that had to be about who you are, Rachel is disappointed in Santana because she isn't the bitch she wants everyone to think she is. They have a small argument but later that night, Santana tells Rachel that she was right and Rachel says that they are kind of friends, Santana agrees. __THREE:__ Rachel tells Santana who is responsible for the bruises on her stomach and they give each other nicknames. Rachel writes in her diary about her feelings towards Santana. Later, she discovers Santana is scared of thunder and they end up sleeping in each other's arms. Santana admits to herself that she feels something for Rachel. __FOUR-PART ONE:__ Santana and Rachel tell Mr. Shue that they have their period so they don't have to go swimming in the lake. Santana finds a note that Rachel wrote to her, but never wanted her to read; they admit their feelings for each other. __FOUR-PART TWO:__ Santana and Rachel go on a date but are caught by the whole Glee Club, which made Mr. Shue and Finn a bit angry. He decided that Rachel and Blaine had to switch tents so the girls don't share a tent anymore. Later that day, Finn called Santana and Rachel some names and pushed Rachel to, which made Santana mad. __FIVE:__ Brittany tells Santana she is happy for her. Rachel and Santana have a conversation where Rachel tells Santana that she is bisexual. They have a serious make-out session in the tent and when Santana tells Rachel's she's beautiful, she doesn't believe her so Santana wants to perform a song for Rachel but before she is able to, Finn says some things that irritate Santana and Mr. Shue tells him he can't participate with the activities anymore. Eventually, Santana is able to perform her song. Later that day, Santana can't sleep and she sneaks out of her tent to go to Rachel's. __SIX:__ Santana gets a call from her sister, telling her that they are alone without a nanny. Santana calls her niece Lisa who agrees to watch after them for the resting two days. Santana and Rachel talk about what they'll do at school and they decide to come out and not hide their relationship. Finn apologizes to them after talking to Kurt. Rachel accepts his apology but Santana doesn't. They have a small fight about it but eventually they make up, Santana accepts Finn's apology and they end up falling asleep together. SEVEN: Santana and Rachel preform a song together. Santana didn't really like it in the beginning but after a while she got into it. During the ride home, Kurt and Rachel talk and the diva kind of admitted that she loves Santana._

**_ATTENTION: Santana is still in the Cheerios so in the beginning of the chapter, she is wearing her full uniform._**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

(Part 2: … And Fell In Love)

Chapter Eight - Monday: Back to School

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_From: BabyGurl_

_Good Morning, babe. I miss you. Are you ready for today?_

**To: BabyGurl**

**gmty 2, bb. Imu 2. Yes, I tnk I am. As lng as Ull hld my h&. ;)**

_From: BabyGurl_

_What did you say? I didn't understand a thing._

**To: BabyGurl**

**Okay, I'll type it out for you. *sigh* Good morning to you to, baby. I think I am. As long as you'll hold my hand. ;) Get it?**

_From: BabyGurl_

_Oh, you are just too cute 3 XXXX_

**To: BabyGurl**

**I'm not cute :( You know that I don't like to be called that and typing everything out is irritating.**

_From: BabyGurl_

_Oh, babe, don't be pissed :) I won't tell anyone ;) And you can shorten some things just make it readable for me… and don't roll your eyes._

**To: BabyGurl**

**howd U know I would?**

_From: BabyGurl_

_Because you are my girlfriend and I know you. _

**To: BabyGurl**

**I lov being yr gf**

_From: BabyGurl_

_I love being yours to. 3._

**To: BabyGurl**

**33**

_From: BabyGurl_

_:D_

**To: BabyGurl**

**Do I need 2 come pik u up? I don't wnt 'them' 2 hurt u again.**

_From: BabyGurl_

_They have to be at school earlier than I do so there is no danger._

**To: BabyGurl**

**Then I'll wait for you in the parking lot, okay?**

_From: BabyGurl_

_Okay, thanks babe._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana leaned against her black BMW, waiting for her girlfriend. She was nervous as hell. Her fingers were tapping against the hood of her vehicle and she was chewing her lip. She didn't even hear someone coming up behind her and only knew someone was there when two small, pale arms slipped around her waist. A smile spread across her face.

"Hey." Rachel greeted her. Santana turned in the arms of her girlfriend and faced her.

"Hi, baby." Santana told Rachel.

She leaned in and captured the tiny diva's lips and then hugged her tight. She just really needed the support and Rachel didn't question her. When she pulled back she put a brave smile on her face.

"Ready, babe?" Rachel asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Rae." Santana told her. Together, hand in hand, they walked to the entrance of McKinley. Santana feels Rachel squeeze her hand before they walk into the building. People saw their joined hands and stared, in confusion. Santana could feel her breathing picking up, she was terrified but Rachel's thumb running soft circles on her hand calmed her down slightly. They walked to Rachel's locker and the smaller girl took out the books she needed. Rachel was trying to take Santana's mind off the people that were staring at them by being cute and funny which actually worked a bit… but then Azimio turned up.

"So, I heard you two are gay for each other." He said his disgust obvious. Before either of them could respond he continued. "I thought you hated that midget, Santana? You once told me that you thought she was the ugliest girl you've ever seen and now you are going down on her? Disgusting, just disgusting."

SPLASH!

Santana was covered in red slushie, it was Karofsky who just passed by. He and Azimio laughed while high-fiving. The red, cold ice was now melting and dripping down Santana's face and soaking her t-shirt.

"Oh my God, babe, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"This shit fucking stings! Get me to a bathroom." Santana said, clearly upset. Rachel ushered her into the bathroom and helped Santana wash her hair and face. She also helped Santana in a new shirt. "I hate them. They are going down." Santana kept murmuring. When Rachel was done with cleaning her girlfriend up, the bell rang.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded sadly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She told the tiny diva who leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"It'll get better, I'm sure of it." Rachel told her.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just glad it was me who was slushied and not you…"

Rachel smiled. "You are so sweet." She told the Latina and kissed her again.

"Don't tell anyone." Santana said with a smile.

"I won't… come on, we gotta get to class." Rachel told Santana.

"Ugh, come on. Everyone knows I was slushied…" Santana told Rachel.

"Don't be such a child." Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Santana groaned but still followed her girlfriend.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was lunch and the couple sat with their Glee friends. Santana didn't dare to go sit with the Cheerios who had been glaring at her all day and Rachel didn't really have any other people to go sit with. They were happy to sit with each other but it still felt weird that they really didn't have anywhere else to go, especially to Santana.

"How are you two holding up?" Blaine asked them.

They both sighed. "We've both been slushied and a lot of guys find it necessary to ask us to have sex with them. Apparently, it is some sort of cure against lesbianism. Also, Karofsky slammed me against the locker but Santana saved me, so, he didn't really hurt me." Rachel told the dark haired boy. Santana kissed Rachel's cheek.

"No one touches my woman." Santana told everyone, while laying her arm around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel smiled up at her and also kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, dykes, we don't need to see that shit!" Rick 'The Stick' Nelson yelled.

Santana's jaw clenched.

"Just ignore him, babe." Rachel told Santana with a small smile.

"Did eating pussy make you a pussy, Santana?" He yelled. Santana jumped to her feet and walked over to him. She reached out and tugged at his hair which made him yelp.

"What did you say?" She asked, while tugging harder. His mates also jumped to their feet. They pushed her, she didn't let go of the hair while she fell to the ground so she took a hand full of his hair with her. He cried out in pain. His mates were just about to kick her when Ms. Beiste separated them.

"What's going on here?" She asked/yelled.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." One of the guys said, taking a few steps back.

"No, we're cool." Santana said while she stood up, trying to get the hair off her hand, that was so gross. She walked back to her table and Beiste didn't stop her.

"Are you alright?" A concerned Rachel asked.

"I'm fine." Santana snapped. When she saw the sadness and hurt in her girlfriend's eyes she sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm okay, thanks." She said with a little smile that Rachel returned.

"San, why didn't you say something?" Brittany asked her best friend.

Santana exhaled. "I can take care of myself." She stated firmly.

"We are going to kick their asses after school." Puck told everyone. Finn and Sam nodded.

"Look, I don't need help! I can deal with it myself!" Santana said and angrily, she stood up and stomped out of the cafeteria. Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"What's her problem? We are only trying to help." Sam said confused.

"I know, Sam but she doesn't see it like that. You know how she is…" Rachel said and sighed. "She takes this way too hard."

"She's just used to being at the top, not at the bottom." Quinn said.

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm just scared that she'll dump me because of this."

"Okay, can I just say that I'm relieved that you are starting to talk like a normal person?" Puck said. Everyone glared at him that was so beside the point.

"She won't, Santana is strong and she'll get through this. She cares too much for you to let you go." Brittany told Rachel. "Now, go after her." The blonde told her.

Rachel looked at her friends, who smiled encouragingly at her and she went after her girlfriend. She didn't really know where she went. She wasn't in the bathroom or in the locker room of the Cheerios. She went to the choir room where she found Santana sitting on one of the plastic chairs. She had been crying; her eyes were puffy and red. Rachel didn't say anything but just went over to the chair next to her girlfriend and sat down.

"It's just so hard." Santana whispered.

"I know. I didn't think it would be this bad…" Rachel told her girlfriend. "But it'll be okay, San. It will. In a few days, we'll be old news."

Santana sighed and laid her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Santana silently said. Rachel smiled. (Yes, that's a line from The L Word, I know)

"Me to. I wouldn't be able to go through this without you, babe." Rachel told Santana.

"Me neither." Santana told Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"We haven't even been together a week and already we have to deal with drama." Rachel told Santana.

"Do you regret coming out so soon?" Santana asked.

"No." Was Rachel's firm response. "I don't. You?"

"I don't know. I like not having to lie about you, you are the best part of my life but on the other hand I hate the looks, the talks, the rude comments. I'm not used to this, I am so tired already and it hasn't even been a full day." Santana told Rachel.

"How about we watch a movie tonight? Just, you and me in my room. What do you think?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Sounds amazing but I'm not watching some musical crap." Santana told Rachel.

The Jewish girl giggled. "Not even RENT?"

"No, not even RENT." Santana told Rachel.

They chuckled together and then looked into each other's eyes.

"We'll get through this… we really will." Rachel tried to assure Santana. The Latina sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, we will." Santana said and pressed her lips against Rachel. The kiss was long but without much movement. It was just about feeling and reassuring each other. "Can't we just ditch Glee later?" Santana asked.

"No, we can't." Rachel answered with a smirk and then the bell rang.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel and Santana walked into the choir room hand in hand. Rachel was now wearing a black T-shirt of Tina which really didn't match her skirt and Santana was wearing a green and yellow shirt of Brittany, which was a bit too long for her. Their hair was in a ponytail because they had been slushied once again and they couldn't quite get it out. They looked tired. They sat down in the back of the class. Santana's head on Rachel's shoulder and Rachel's head on top of Santana's. Their fingers were intertwined and they closed their eyes.

"Wow, you two look like crap." Puck said.

"Thanks, Noah." Rachel murmured.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"In total we've each been slushied two times today, we've been in about 5 fights and…" Rachel began but Santana interrupted her.

"… We've got a shit load of fucking irritating comments."

"What the hell is their problem? It's none of their business who you guys are with, right?" Mercedes asked.

"Look, it'll get better. They still stare at Blaine and I but the comments and violence will get less and less but yeah, it's hard in the beginning." Kurt told them.

Mr. Shue entered the classroom in his usual cheery mood but that soon changed when he sensed the atmosphere in room. "Wow, what did I miss?" He asked.

"Santana and Rachel are practically being tortured by the whole school." Mercedes told their teacher.

"Are you two alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, we're okay." Rachel answered. Santana didn't say anything.

"Is she sleeping?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I think so." Rachel said.

"No, m'not." A sleepy Santana answered. Rachel smiled an adoring smile and kissed her on top of her head.

"Maybe you should take Santana home." Mr. Shuester suggested. His brow was furrowed, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I will. Come on, babe, let go." Rachel said. Santana groaned while she sat up.

"I've never been so tired." Santana said while she stood up.

Rachel took both their bags even though Santana told her she was able to carry her own bag. They said bye to their friends and walked to Santana's car. Rachel said she would drive them to her house. Soon, Santana was asleep in the passenger's seat. Rachel drove past her cosines, which were waiting for her. She was happy they didn't notice her in the car. She pulled up in her driveway. She turned to her sleeping girlfriend and sighed. It had been a hard day; she could understand why Santana was so tired. She was too. Santana moved her head a little and then a small snore was heard. Rachel let out a giggle. That was seriously the cutest sound. She leaned closer to her girlfriend and softly kissed her cheek a few times, whispering. "Wake up, babe." Santana stirred and opened her eyes. They smiled at each other.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" Rachel asked Santana who blushed.

"Shut up." She chuckled. "Let's just go inside and sleep."

"Oh, you want to get in my bed huh?" Rachel asked with a giggle.

Santana smiled a crooked smile. "Ya know what I mean, baby…"

"I do. Come on, sleepyhead." Rachel told Santana. They both got out of the car and inside the house. Santana didn't even notice how different it was from her house, she just wanted a bed. They made their way up the stars and into Rachel's bedroom.

"Ugh, those colors hurt my eyes." Santana groaned while she fell forward on the bed and buried her head in the pillow. "Heaven…" She sighed.

Rachel giggled while she removed Santana's shoes and then did the same with hers. She helped Santana get under the covers and then did the same. It was 4.30PM and they were already half-sleeping. Santana snuggled up to Rachel's side.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel answered.

"If you're not, you've got to tell me." Santana murmured.

"I know, babe, but I'm really okay." Rachel told her.

"Good… are your Dads home?" Santana asked.

"No, they'll be here later." Rachel answered.

"How late?" Santana asked.

"About 6.30PM." Rachel answered. "Now, sleep, babe. You are tired."

"Okay…" Santana said and after Rachel kissed her head, she fell asleep. A few minutes later, Rachel joined Santana.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

There was a knock on the door, which woke the girls up. A few second later, a tall, handsome black man walked into the room. Rachel sat up and Santana was rubbing her eyes, also sitting up slightly, she was still a little disoriented but Rachel wasn't.

"Uhm, who are you?" Hiram asked Santana.

"Santana Lopez, sir." Santana answered, warily.

"Oh… _the _Santana?" Hiram asked, raising his eyebrows.

Rachel sighed. "Don't say it like that, Daddy…"

Hiram ignored his daughter. "You bullied Rachel, right?"

Santana looked guilty. "I did but I am really sorry about that. I've gotten to know Rachel and now I know that she is nothing like I thought she was. She is amazing, actually."

Hiram smiled. "I'm glad you two are friends now." He said.

Rachel swallowed. "Well, we are not just friends, Daddy. Santana and I have grown closer over the past weeks and now," Rachel said slowly and grabbed Santana hand. "She is my girlfriend."

Santana bit her lip, a bit scared of Hiram's reaction.

"Well, if that's the case then can you please get out of my daughter's bed, Santana?" Hiram asked. Santana swallowed and got out of Rachel's bed as fast as possible. Rachel looked at her father with a puzzled look. "What? I won't allow boy- or girlfriends in your bed, princess, you know that."

"So, you are not like angry?" Santana asked, still not sure of this man was upset.

"Oh, no I'm not." Hiram smiled. "Are you staying for dinner, Santana?" He asked.

"Uhm, no, I should probably be getting home." Santana told him while shaking her head.

"Oh, okay then." He said and walked out of the room but not before saying. "Keep the door open."

Santana looked at her girlfriend who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I should get going. I still have to make dinner for my sibs so…" Santana told her.

"Yeah, I understand." Rachel reacted and got out of the bed to.

Santana took her bag and stepped into her shoes.

"Bye." She said fast and wanted to walk out. Rachel grabbed her hand and chuckled.

"What has gotten into you?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Uhm, well, your fathers, I mean, I don't want them to walk in or something." Santana told Rachel.

"Calm down, babe, they are really not angry that I'm dating so just chill." Rachel said with a wink. Santana sighed.

"Okay then." She said. She placed her hands on Rachel's hips and leaned forward to capture Rachel's lips softly. She pulled back and smirked. "Gotta go." She whispered, so her breath was caressing her girlfriend's lips. Rachel swallowed, that was hot. Santana smiled a crooked smile at her girlfriend before she walked out of the bedroom.

She made her way down the stairs and slipped outside, relieved that she didn't have to deal with the parents again. She just didn't like adults. Well, she didn't like people most of the time but especially adults. Yeah, she was almost one but still, parents sucked. She made her way to her car and got in. Soon, she was on her way home.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Estella, can you please help Nando into his PJs? I'll help Rob." Santana asked her little sister. Isabella was already sleeping for an hour

"Sure, Tana." Estella replied while she walked to her brother's bedroom. Santana began to get Roberto in his jammies. She heard her sister talk to Fernando in the other room. They had a pretty huge house; 4 bathrooms and 8 bedrooms. There was still one empty and Santana hoped that it would stay that way. She didn't think she could handle another sibling. She loved them all but they were a lot of work. She was exhausted and she couldn't wait until the boys were asleep. Then it was only Estella but she was not a burden. She just watched TV or called her friends. It was 8 o'clock and she still hadn't had a moment of rest since she was home; cooking, helping Estella, Diego and Roberto with their homework, getting Roberto and Fernando to get a shower, changing and feeding Isabella, putting the little girl to bed which was hell because the boys kept yelling and fighting downstairs,…

"Nando is in his bed, he is just waiting for his goodnight kiss." Estella said with a smile, standing in the doorway of Fernando's bedroom.

"Thanks, Stella." Santana smiled at her little sister. "Go watch some TV." She said with a smile. Estella grinned and skipped down the stairs. Santana smiled at her brother and stroked his dark, slightly curly hair.

"Goodnight, Rob. Sleep tight." She said and kissed the 7-year olds head.

"Goodnight Sanny. I love you." He said with a toothy smile.

Santana smiled. "Love you to, baby boy." She said and with one last stroke on his cheek, she left his room after turning the lights out. She closed the door and walked to Fernando's room. The 4-year old was sitting in his bed and smiled at her when she entered.

"Sanny!" He smiled. "Is Mamá coming tonight?" he asked hopefully. Santana sat on the edge of his bed and smiled a sad smile.

"Sorry, Nando. She isn't… she has to work." She told him. His face fell instantly.

"I miss Mamá and Papi." He pouted.

"I know, I do to." She sighed and gave him a hug which he gladly returned. She let go of him and Fernando smiled at her again.

"I feel better. You are the bestest big sister." He smiled. He reminded her of Brittany. Santana let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. I'm amazing." She grinned and he smiled. "Now, you have to go to sleep because you have to go to school tomorrow."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know." He answered and laid down. Santana kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Nando. Sleep tight." She told him.

"Night, Sanny." He said and closed his eyes but he opened them again. "You will read me a story tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will." She smiled. She got off his bed, turned the lights out and closed the door. She knew Diego was also in his room and she walked to the door of his bedroom. She knocked and looked inside. He was already laying down and he looked at her.

"Hey, San." He said with a small smile.

"Hey, just wanted to say goodnight." She said to her brother.

He grinned. "Goodnight, hermana." He said.

"Goodnight." She smiled and closed the door again. Her brother found himself too old for a kiss on the forehead and a hug from his big sister but Santana knew that he loved it that she still took the time to say goodnight to him. He missed their parents as much as they all did; only he didn't want to show it. He was the oldest boy and somehow he thought he had to 'man up' and not show it affected him.

Santana walked to her little sister's room and peeked inside, trying not to wake Isabella. The girl was sleeping soundly. She closed the door again and walked down the stairs and into the living room. Estella was zapping from channel to channel, looking bored but Santana didn't really care. She let herself fall on the couch and sighed.

"Wow, Hermana, you look awful." She said.

"Gee, thanks Stella." Santana rolled her eyes. The second time that someone told her she looked like crap. Great.

"What happened?" She asked her.

"Hard day at school." Santana murmured.

"Why?" Estella wanted to know.

"Nothing, just… hard." Santana told her.

"I'll find out what's going on…" Estella told her bog sister while nodding her head. Santana chuckled softly. Her cellphone beeped.

_From: BabyGurl_

_Hey babe,_

_Dad is kind of disappointed that he didn't get to meet you. :P Is everything okay? I had hoped you would send me a text but well, you were probably busy. I understand. Are you ready for tomorrow? Or are you as scared as I am?_

_I miss you_

**To: BabyGurl**

**Hi baby Im fine. Im sorry I didn't send U anything but I was just really busy. Honestly, Im terrified, if it gets worse I don't know if I'll be able 2 cope but as long as U don't get hurt, I'll be fine I think. Tell Ur dad im sorry for leaving without saying hi, it was probably a bad move but I'll meet him some other time, right?**

**I miss you 2… so much.**

_From: BabyGurl_

_Sure you will :) I think I'm going to go to bed now because otherwise, I'll fall asleep tomorrow._

_See you in my dreams ;)_

_Kiss_

**To: Babygurl**

**Yeah, Im going to sleep at 10, probably. **

**U R so cute… :3:3 can't wait 2 see U later ;) **

**More kisses**

"Why are you smiling like that?" Estella asked her. "New boyfriend?"

"No." Santana told her sister and threw a pillow at her. "Leave me alone." She murmured. She hadn't really lied to her sister; she didn't have a new boyfriend. She would tell them this weekend, with Rachel present so they could meet her all in one time.

A few hours later, Santana was laying in her bed and drifted off, dreaming of Rachel who was doing the exact same thing a few blocks away…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Author Notes:** Hey everyone! Did you miss me? LOL. I know it's been a week but well, school just started again and those damn teachers give too much homework. This chapter took a week to write so I think that until the next break I have, you'll have to be happy with one or two updates a week. I actually wanted to post this tomorrow but I figured you guys had to wait long enough… I will get back to Scared of The Future, for the ones who care but it'll take a while. I just love this story and writing PezBerry is so amazing that it's hard to return to writing Brittana but I will. This chapter was all about bullying and meeting the family of 'our' girls. Next chapter will be a little bit more about the glee club and trying to stop the bullying. So, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and adds this story. Love, Silke.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


	10. Part 2 :: It's Gotta Stop!

**Summary:**_ A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, and she feels comfortable enough to do the same, they develop a friendship and slowly, something more... PezBerry._

**Previously:**_ONE:__ Santana and Rachel have to share a tent which Santana hates but when she discovers that Rachel is being abused by some guys and she also shares a secret or two with Rachel, they become closer. __TWO:__ After Santana performed a song that had to be about who you are, Rachel is disappointed in Santana because she isn't the bitch she wants everyone to think she is. They have a small argument but later that night, Santana tells Rachel that she was right and Rachel says that they are kind of friends, Santana agrees. __THREE:__ Rachel tells Santana who is responsible for the bruises on her stomach and they give each other nicknames. Rachel writes in her diary about her feelings towards Santana. Later, she discovers Santana is scared of thunder and they end up sleeping in each other's arms. Santana admits to herself that she feels something for Rachel. __FOUR-PART ONE:__ Santana and Rachel tell Mr. Shue that they have their period so they don't have to go swimming in the lake. Santana finds a note that Rachel wrote to her, but never wanted her to read; they admit their feelings for each other. __FOUR-PART TWO:__ Santana and Rachel go on a date but are caught by the whole Glee Club, which made Mr. Shue and Finn a bit angry. He decided that Rachel and Blaine had to switch tents so the girls don't share a tent anymore. Later that day, Finn called Santana and Rachel some names and pushed Rachel to, which made Santana mad. __FIVE:__ Brittany tells Santana she is happy for her. Rachel and Santana have a conversation where Rachel tells Santana that she is bisexual. They have a serious make-out session in the tent and when Santana tells Rachel's she's beautiful, she doesn't believe her so Santana wants to perform a song for Rachel but before she is able to, Finn says some things that irritate Santana and Mr. Shue tells him he can't participate with the activities anymore. Eventually, Santana is able to perform her song. Later that day, Santana can't sleep and she sneaks out of her tent to go to Rachel's. __SIX:__ Santana gets a call from her sister, telling her that they are alone without a nanny. Santana calls her niece Lisa who agrees to watch after them for the resting two days. Santana and Rachel talk about what they'll do at school and they decide to come out and not hide their relationship. Finn apologizes to them after talking to Kurt. Rachel accepts his apology but Santana doesn't. They have a small fight about it but eventually they make up, Santana accepts Finn's apology and they end up falling asleep together. SEVEN: Santana and Rachel preform a song together. Santana didn't really like it in the beginning but after a while she got into it. During the ride home, Kurt and Rachel talk and the diva kind of admitted that she loves Santana. EIGHT: the first day of school for the new couple and it was horrible, they were slushied, got irritating comments and they had some fights with bullies. Mr. Berry caught Santana and Rachel sleeping in the diva's bad so he knows about PezBerry. We also got to meet all the Lopez kids._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

(Part 2: … And Fell In Love)

Chapter Nine - Tuesday: It's Gotta Stop!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana pulled up in the Berry's driveway. She swallowed and walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell and a tiny, white man with glasses opened the door.

"Hi." She said, shyly.

"You're Santana, I assume." He said, not unfriendly.

"Uhm, yes. I'm sorry for not uhm saying hi yesterday but I had to get home…" Santana explained.

"I understand. How old are you?" He asks.

"18." Santana told him.

"How long are you and Rachel together?" He asks.

"Uhm…" Santana began.

"Dad! Stop interrogating my girlfriend!" Rachel screamed from the top of the stairs.

Santana couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"I wasn't doing anything, princess." He yelled back. Rachel came jogging down the stairs.

"I have ears you know. I heard that you were questioning her to death." She told him and then turned to her girlfriend. "Good morning, babe." She said with a smile.

Santana smiled back. "Good morning, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." Rachel answered. "Bye, Dad." She said and kissed the man on his cheek.

"Bye, princess." He smiled and then turned to Santana. "Drive carefully." He said firmly.

Even though the man was smaller than him, Santana felt a bit scared. "Yes, sir, I will."

"Stop scaring her." Rachel told her father and sighed. "Let's go." She said and grabbed Santana's hand. She closed the door and they got in the car.

"He is tiny but scary." Santana told Rachel. "Kinda like you when you're angry. Only you are hot at the same time." She said and giggled.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just drive, Lopez."

Santana pouted. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?"

Rachel leaned closer and kissed Santana so deeply it left the Latina breathless. Rachel smirked, obviously pleased with her work.

"Wow." Santana breathed.

Rachel giggled. "Come on, drive, or we'll be late."

"Oh, yeah, I really want to go to school." Santana rolled her eyes but started the car anyways. She began to drive to school.

"Maybe it'll be better today." Rachel told Santana.

"Or maybe it'll be worse." Santana groaned.

"You are such a pessimist…" Rachel told her.

"I'm not. I'm a realist, so it can go either way." Santana told Rachel.

"Sure, babe…" Rachel told Santana and took her hand.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was time for Glee and everyone gasped when they saw Santana, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt enter the choir room. They were all covered in brown slushy and everyone could see that Rachel was fighting tears. Santana's arm was wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. It had been hellish hours. Pure torture. The same had happened as yesterday, only a few times worse and they were also targeting Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh my God, are you guys okay?" Mercedes asked, walking over to her four friends.

"No, not really." Blaine said, ribbing his eyes. "Do you guys have some spare t-shirts for us?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." Sam spoke up. Finn, Puck and Mercedes were the only ones that had t-shirts and tank tops. So, Santana decided to wear one of Puck's wife beaters, Kurt wore a T-shirt of Finn which was too big but he actually made it work. Blaine borrowed one of Sam so Rachel had to wear Mercedes' which was, obviously too big for her. They had washed their hair, with help from their friends and Santana looked at her girlfriend in the oversized T-shirt.

"You look so cute." Santana grinned.

Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile and then gave Santana a kiss. "You know you look like a total lesbian, right?"

"I am a total lesbian." Santana giggled.

"I mean, you look totally butch." Rachel told her.

"You like?" Santana asked.

"Mmm." Rachel sounded approvingly and kissed Santana deeply.

"Ugh, can't you guys keep your hands off each other for one minute?" Quinn asked.

"No." Santana told her and then continued to kiss her girlfriend.

"We still have to rehears for Sectionals." Quinn said, while crossing her arms. Rachel broke the kiss and turned around.

"Right, let's go." She said.

Santana pouted and Quinn smiled triumphantly.

"But, baby…" Santana whined.

"We have to practice Santana or we won't get to Nationals." Rachel said and with that she walked past Quinn and out of the bathroom. Quinn smirked at her friend.

"You are such a bitch." Santana told her and walked out of the bathroom. She heard Quinn giggle and then follow her.

"Well, now you know where you stand. Singing is more important than you to her." Quinn said.

Santana looked at Quinn with a confused look but chose to ignore her statement and walked into the choir room. She went to sit next to Rachel, who grabbed for hand. Mr. Shuester sat on the piano bench looking serious.

"This has got to stop. This gay bullying is going too far. We have to do something to put an end to this, right now." He told them.

"But Mr. Shue… how are you going to do that?" Artie asked.

"I don't know but I do know that I am going to report this to principal Figgins." He said.

"And what then? He will probably pull something like when alcohol was a problem here and I won't get up that stage and sing gay songs. I'm just not." Santana said, her arm draped around Rachel's shoulders. Sadness washed over them again. The cheery mood that they had in the bathroom was gone.

"There has to be something that we can do. I don't want any of you to get hurt." Mr. Shue said.

Rachel sighed. "I think that this time we really can't do anything other than hope that we'll become old news and that they leave us alone."

"We are already old news and still, we get slushied." Blaine reacted, holding onto his boyfriend's hand.

"So, what? We can't do anything?" Puck asked, pretty angry.

"No, I don't think so." Rachel sighed; she looked sad and kind of broken. Santana frowned and pulled Rachel closer. She kissed her on top of her head.

"It's gonna be okay, Rae. It's gonna be okay…" She whispered. Blaine was also consoling Kurt while the rest of the Glee club looked at them, feeling powerless.

"I think that this week's assignment should be about bullying." Mr. Shue said.

"I have an idea." Puck said and stood up. He took his guitar and walked to the front of the choir room. Mr. Shue sat at the piano when puck began to play.

I'm a little boy with glasses  
>The one they call the geek<br>A little girl who never smiles  
>'Cause I've got braces on my teeth<br>And I know how it feels  
>To cry myself to sleep<p>

I'm that kid on every playground  
>Who's always chosen last<br>A single teenage mother  
>Tryin' to overcome my past<br>You don't have to be my friend  
>But is it too much to ask<p>

Don't laugh at me  
>Don't call me names<br>Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
>In God's eyes we're all the same<br>Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
>Don't laugh at me<p>

I'm the cripple on the corner  
>You've passed me on the street<br>And I wouldn't be out here beggin'  
>If I had enough to eat<br>And don't think I don't notice  
>That our eyes never meet<p>

I lost my wife and little boy when  
>Someone crossed that yellow line<br>The day we laid them in the ground  
>Is the day I lost my mind<br>And right now I'm down to holdin'  
>This little cardboard sign...so<p>

Don't laugh at me  
>Don't call me names<br>Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
>In God's eyes we're all the same<br>Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
>Don't laugh at me<p>

I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall  
>I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all<p>

Don't laugh at me  
>Don't call me names<br>Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
>In God's eyes we're all the same<br>Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
>Don't laugh at me<p>

Rachel had begun to cry softly, holding onto Santana who also had tears in her eyes. Two days, it had only been two days and they already felt broken. Santana felt bad that Kurt and Blaine were now bullied to, she felt guilty.

"Thanks Puck." Santana said with a smile.

"If I can do anything, just say it." Puck told them.

"We will." Santana react. Rachel was trying desperately trying to stop her tears. Puck sat down.

"I am not crying because of what they do to me, I'm crying because of what they do to you." Rachel whispered. Santana sighed and kissed Rachel.

"I'll pull through. We'll pull through, okay?" Santana whispered and brought her thumb up to Rachel's cheek to wipe her tears away.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**From: MyGirlfriend**

**Hey baby, **

**I think Im gonna come out to my sibs 2morrow.**

**X**

**San**

_To: MyGirlfriend_

_Are you serious? Are you sure? What if they react badly, are you about to take that?_

**From: MyGirlfriend**

**I really dont think theyll throw me out because of it LOL I just don't want 2 hide anymore & U really have to come over 2 meet them ;) **

_To: MyGirlfriend_

_That's amazing, Sanny. Do you want me there when you tell them?_

**From: MyGirlfriend**

**I don't know… I think I wanna do this on my own, if U dont mind**

_To: MyGirlfriend_

_Off course not. It's your 'coming out' you choose how you do it._

**From: MyGirlfriend**

**R U sure U R ok? **

_To: MyGirlfriend_

_Yes, I'm fine. Why?_

**From: MyGirlfriend**

**U were just so upset this afternoon in Glee. I wanna make sure U R ok.**

_To: MyGirlfriend_

_Yes, I'm really okay. What about you?_

**From: MyGirlfriend**

**Im okay… I miss U… **

**Do U wanna go out Saturday? Maybe Breadstix?**

_To: MyGirlfriend_

_:D Really? :D_

**From: MyGirlfriend**

**Yes, I think its time for our second date :) **

_To: MyGirlfriend_

_After that date, I'm taking you out. _

**From: MyGirlfriend**

**Oh, R U going 2 woo me, Ms. Berry?**

_To: MyGirlfriend_

_Yes, I am. Now, I have to go to sleep because tomorrow is another hard day._

**From: MyGirlfriend**

**I know… Goodnight, beautiful.**

_To: MyGirlfriend_

_Goodnight, babe._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Author Notes:**__Sorry for making you guys wait so long :( hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Part 2 :: Coming Out!: Part 1

**Summary:**_ A seven day trip with the Glee club seems like the worst thing Santana ever agreed to and when she also has to share a tent with Rachel Berry, it seems like this is going to be the week from hell but when Rachel opens up to her, and she feels comfortable enough to do the same, they develop a friendship and slowly, something more... PezBerry._

**Previously:**_ PART 2, Chapter 1: the first day of school for the new couple and it was horrible, they were slushied, got irritating comments and they had some fights with bullies. Mr. Berry caught Santana and Rachel sleeping in the diva's bad so he knows about PezBerry. We also got to meet all the Lopez kids._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

(Part 2: … And Fell In Love)

Chapter Ten – Wednesday: Coming Out

**Part 1**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was dying inside. She was just freaking out. She had decided to come out in the morning, see how it went and if it went well then she would invite Rachel to dinner tonight, if it went not so good, her siblings could think about it during the day and then they could talk about it tonight. Estella, Diego, Roberto, Fernando and Isabella were sitting at the table. The littlest girl was sitting in her high chair while the rest was happily chatting that they almost forgot that their older sister was sitting at the table, almost not moving. Only Estella saw her sister was not herself this morning.

"Wow, sis, are you okay? You look totally pale? Not feeling well?" Estella asked.

"No, not really." Santana answered truthfully.

"I'll make dinner tonight, so you can rest, okay?" Her little sister suggested. Santana smiled a small smile, she was so sweet.

"No, it's okay, Hermana. I just have… to tell you all something." She said, now or never, she thought.

Everyone heard her and they all looked at her. Even little Isabella sensed that she had to look at Santana.

"I have… been dating someone." She begins.

"I knew it!" Estella exclaimed. "I knew you had a new boyfriend! What kind of disaster has happened this time? Are you pregnant? Cause I know that Abuela will beat you up with a chair and _so _want to see that." Estella rambled.

"Shut up, Stella. No, I'm not pregnant and… I don't have a boyfriend." Santana told them.

"Are you dating a dog or a duck? I have always wanted to date an animal." Diego told his sister.

Santana frowned. "That's disturbing… but no."

"Oh my God…" Estella muttered. "You are dating a chick?"

"Uhm, yes. I'm dating a girl." Santana told her sister, looking at her hands in her lap that seemed very interesting.

"Chill." Estella told her sister. "No big deal."

"Wait, you say it's a chill? Really? It's a bit gross." Diego told them, scrunching his nose.

"Why? I mean, yeah, it's weird to think about girls… doing stuff… but whatever, if she's happy, who cares." Estella answered.

"But how can you have kids when you are together with another girl. That's not possible, right? So why would they do stuff?" Diego asked.

"Because it feels good, duhu." Estella answered.

Santana was finding this incredibly embarrassing and decided to put a halt to it.

"So, are you guys okay with it?" Santana asked.

"Totally." Estella said.

"Uhm, well, maybe." Diego answered.

The other kids were looking a bit confused by the whole conversation.

"What about you three?" Santana asked the smaller kids.

Isabella gurgled happily. While Fernando and Roberto just shrugged and kept eating.

"So, tell me about that girlfriend of yours." Estella urged.

Santana blushed and had the urge to play with her hair.

"Are you blushing? Oh my gosh, how cute is that." Estella chuckled.

"Shut up, you." Santana glared at her sister. "Her name is Rachel Berry."

"Oh, it's that tiny girl from you Glee club thing, right?" Estella asked, Santana nodded. "I thought she had a boyfriend."

"That was a long time ago." Santana answered. "Now… Maybe I can ask her to have dinner with us tonight? Would you guys be okay with that?"

"Yep, no prob." Estella answered. The other kids were talking and laughing, not really paying attention anymore.

"Great." Santana smiled. She stood up and began to clear the table. Estella helped her and smiled at her sister.

"I'm happy for you, sis." Estella told her. "But I'm not sure if Mamá and Papí are going to feel the same."

"I know… but they aren't around much so who cares what they think."

"Well, they'll find out eventually. Maybe it's better that you tell them instead of someone else." Estella told her.

"Yeah, but I don't give a damn" Santana answered.

"Okay, but I think they might be hurt you didn't tell them. The reaction might be worse than if you just tell them. They are your parents, they deserve to hear it from you."

"Listen, I care for their kids. You know I love all of you but I'm your big sister, not your mother. It's their job to be here for you guys but they aren't. They don't have the right to be upset about anything going on in my life because they are never here for me."

Estella sighed. "Fine, then don't tell them. Whatever."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana walked over to the Glee Club lunch table. "Hey everyone." She greeted them. She had grown a little friendlier over the last few days once she realized they were all she had. "Hey, Santana." They said back. Santana sat down next to Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, baby." She greeted her.

"Hello, babe." Rachel reacted. "How did it go?"

"What?" Sam asked, not understanding the conversation.

"I came out to my sibs this morning." Santana smiled. "It went great. Estella is totally chill about it but Diego is finding it a bit weird. They began talking about girls doing stuff together but I managed to stop that before it got even more awkward." Santana said, shaking her head. Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"So it went okay?" Brittany wanted to know.

"Yes, it went great." Santana answered before turning to Rachel. "Estella is super excited to meet you so I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight."

Rachel beamed. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great. I'll try to make something vegan but don't be mad if you end up eating a bunch of carrots. My only promise is that I'll try."

Rachel laughed. "That's sweet." And give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The couple walked out of the school building, hand in hand. They were talking lightly when suddenly three boys blocked their way.

"Well, hello, Rachie." One of them said faux friendliness in his voice.

"Hello, Connor." Rachel answered, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat. Santana could sense her girlfriend's nervousness by the way she was squeezing her hand. She wondered why.

"We've missed you. Don't you walk home anymore?" The other boy, Wyatt asked laughter in his voice.

Then it hit Santana that these boys were Rachel's cosines.

"Get lost." Santana spat.

The third boy, Logan turned to her. "Well, well, I didn't know you were gay now, Rachel, but who would imagine otherwise with you faggot daddies."

"Don't talk about my fathers like that." Rachel told him.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Send you big bad butch girlfriend after me?" he asked, mockingly. "I bet she doesn't even dare to do anything."

"We so don't have time for you losers. Come on, Rachel, let's go." Santana said and began to walk towards her car. She didn't want any more conflict today. She had, had a hard day at school and she just wanted to go home, have dinner with her girlfriend and watch a movie.

"Not so fast, lil' girl." Logan said and grabbed Rachel's upper arm.

Santana let go of the girl's hand and pushed the bigger guy. "Don't touch her!" She yelled.

Wyatt walked towards her pushed her. "This is none of your business, girly." He told her. Santana saw red. She punched the guy in the face. Connor walked over to the Latina and hit her in the stomach, making Santana doubled over, while Logan threw his niece to the ground, ready to punch her when he felt strong arms drag him to the ground. He looked, up and saw a boy with a Mohawk and a man with a butt chin.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Shue asked. Wyatt and Connor stopped attacking Santana, whose nose was bleeding now. She was holding her stomach. Rachel's elbow was skinned but other than that she was okay.

While Mr. Shue dealt with the boys, Puck helped the two girls to their feet and looked at their injuries. Santana was hurt the worst but she would be okay. She had been hurt worse. "Let's get you two to the nurse. She is still here I think." He said. "Later, I'll deal with that garbage." He said, glaring at the three boys.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Rachel arrived at the Latina's house. Rachel had a plaster over her skinned elbow. Santana's nose was turning in a light shade of bluish purple and her stomach hurt a little but next to that, they felt okay.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt, Santana." Rachel said.

Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Don't worry about it. I've been hit worse. I would do it all over again if I had to."

"You are the best." Rachel told her and kissed her girlfriend. "Your nose is going to look bad tomorrow."

"Oh, I am sure I have enough make-up to cover it up." Santana smiled. "Come on; let's go meet my sibs." She winked.

They get out of the car and walked to the front door, hand in hand. They walked inside and then went to the living room.

"Hey, guys." She said. Estella, Fernando, Roberto and Diego were sitting in the big sofas, the youngest boys bickering about something while Estella and Diego were watching a show. They all looked at their sister's girlfriend with interest.

"Hi." Rachel said a bit shyly, which amused Santana.

"Where is Isabella?" Santana asked, letting go of Rachel's hand and putting her key where it belonged on the low closet next to the door.

"Sleeping." Estella answered while she stood. "So, you are the Rachel Berry, huh?" She asked. Her voice was a little higher than Santana's and her hair was shorter than her sister's but you could clearly see the resemblance.

"That's me, yes." Rachel answered.

"I'm Estella." She said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said with a smile.

"Stella, did you go to the store?" Santana asked, removing her coat and helping Rachel out of hers, which made Estella make a weird face. She had never seen Santana being so caring towards anyone that wasn't family. Quite a change.

"Yes, I'm still wondering what the hell tofu is…" Estella said.

"Well, it's a vegan alternative for…" Rachel began.

"Baby, we really don't need one of your speeches about vegan stuff." Santana told Rachel with a smile. "I don't want you to bore my baby sis to death." She answered and giggled at the offended look of her girlfriend.

She kissed her cheek as an apology and then went to the hallway to put the coats away. She returned and couldn't believe her eyes. Rachel was cuddled up between. Roberto and Fernando, who weren't screaming at each other for a change while also talking to Estella about Glee club and music in general. She had been away for a minute and Rachel already fitted in. It made her smile.

"I'll go make dinner." Santana said, still smiling.

"Need help?" Rachel wanted to know.

Santana shook her head. "Nah, you get to know these clowns." She went to the kitchen and began to make dinner. A good 10 minutes later, Rachel entered the kitchen.

"I'll set the table." She told her. Santana turned around and smiled at her girlfriend.

"I told you, you don't have to."

"I want to help you." Rachel said and kissed Santana on her cheek. "So where are the plates?" She wanted to know.

Soon, the table was set and Estella walked into the kitchen with Isabella resting on her hip. Rachel made an 'aaw' sound and stroked the little girl's cheek.

"She is so cute." Rachel said. Santana chuckled.

"Yeah, until she is crying at night and you really, really want to sleep then the cuteness is gone." Santana said. "Come on, dinner is ready."

All the Lopez kids were sitting at the table. Santana was cutting Isabella's food in little pieces and Rachel couldn't help but grin at that. This caring, mother-y side of Santana was absolutely adorable.

"Okay, so how long are you guys together?" Estella wanted to know.

"Uhm, not that long." Rachel answered.

"Tomorrow, a week." Santana told her sister.

Estella smiled. "So, how did you get together?"

"Stop being so nosey." Santana told her sister.

"You do the same when I have a boyfriend." Estella defended herself.

"But that's because I'm your big sister and I'm allowed." Santana told her.

"Whatever. Now, Rachel, will you be so nice to tell me?" Estella asked.

Rachel smiled a small smile. "She just found a letter that I wrote to her, but never gave her, that said that I have feelings for her and then she asked me out. That's it."

Estella grinned. "So my sis asked you? So, sis you are kinda like the dude?" She asked her sister.

Santana rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. We are both women so there is no 'man' in the relationship."

"Okay, you are more dominant then?" Estella asked.

"It depends, Rae can be bossy to." Santana answered.

"This gay business is complicated." Estella told her.

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle. Santana rolled her eyes.

"So, Rachel, have you told your parents yet?" Estella wanted to know.

"Yes, I have two dads so it was not that big of a deal." Rachel answered.

Estella raised one eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yep." Rachel answered.

"That's so awesome. I'm so going to tweet that stuff." Estella said and took her cell phone out of the pocket of her dark blue jeans.

"Put that away. No cellphones when we're eating, you know that." Santana scolded, surprising Rachel. She never thought that Santana would discipline them like that.

"You are such a bore." Estella told her. "Really, Rachel, how can you possibly be with her?" She asked her.

"She is cute." Rachel answered and kissed Santana's cheek which made the Latina blush.

"Ohh, she's blushing." Estella teased.

Fernando, who saw the kiss, grinned a cheeky smile. "San and Rachel sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang teasingly.

"Stop it, you little brat." Santana told him. He just giggled. Rachel was also laughing at Santana's red face.

"Told you she's cute." Rachel told Estella.

"Stop it." Santana hissed with a hint of a smile.

Isabella slammed her fork into her plate, making everyone look at her.

"San, San." She said.

"I think she wants us to stop teasing her big sister." Rachel told everyone.

"And I agree with her." Santana reacted, frowning.

"Oh, are you pissed off, babe?" Rachel asked.

"Pff, no." Santana responded like she didn't care.

Rachel giggled and kissed her cheek again. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"Okay, there are people at this table who** don't** need to see that." Estella told them with a smile. "Besides, I really want dessert. What did you make, sis?"

"You'll see." Santana said. "I'll go get it."

She stood up and went to the kitchen. Her mouth fell open and she was speechless. "How long have you been here."

"Long enough." Her abuela said. Dangerous fire was in her eyes. Santana swallowed.

"Babe? Is everything okay there?" Rachel yells, a bit worried.

Santana turns pale when she see her abuela's eyes turn even darker. "I hope for you that your boyfriend has a high, girly voice."

"No, abuela." Santana responded. "That's my… girlfriend." She said with a swallow.

"Wait until your parents hear this!" She hissed, pushed past her and went into the diner room. Santana followed. "Get out of this house, you piece of filth." She told Rachel who looked scared.

"Abuela!" Santana exclaimed. "Leave Rachel alone." She said and went to stand between her grandmother and her girlfriend, protectively.

"Santana, get out of my way." Maria threatened.

"No, please, just go home." Santana told her.

"Fine, but the first thing I'll do is call your parents. You are in deep, deep trouble." The old lady said before she walked out of the house. Santana turned around and looked at her scared girlfriend and siblings. Santana raised her hand to her forehead while Rachel grabbed the other one.

"I'm dead. I'm absolutely dead." Santana whispered. Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It'll be okay, babe." She told her. "It'll be okay."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Author Notes: **This is the first part. I'm sorry it took so long but it was so hard to write. I hope you are still interested. Please, read and review.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


	12. Part 2 :: Coming Out!: Part 2

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

(Part 2: … And Fell In Love)

Chapter Ten – Wednesday: Coming Out

**Part 2**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"San, are you okay?" Estella asked, standing up and walking to the other side of the table. Santana didn't respond. Rachel took a step back when she saw that Estella was planning on handling this. Santana kept whispering 'I'm dead' under her breath and it kind of scared Rachel. Estella placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Look at me, Santana." Estella ordered. Santana didn't respond. "Look at me." Estella said again. The other Latina looked up. "It's going to be okay. Just explain it calmly, let them see you are serious and that they can't treat you like a child. Show them that you are old enough to know what you want. Don't bend, whatever they say, because they will never respect you again. You didn't do anything wrong, and don't let them tell you that you did because it's not true. You hear me?"

Santana nodded and then hugged her sister close, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm just so scared."

"It's going to be okay… Listen, I'll bring the boys and Isabella upstairs and you just talk to mom and dad without interruptions. I'm sure that they'll be here any minute. You should prepare yourself a bit, okay?" Estella asked. Santana nodded. Estella gave her an encouraging smile and then took everyone upstairs.

Santana couldn't believe this was happening. She knew that her parents would be here soon. That was the thing, they could never be here for the 'good' stuff but when they were in trouble, for the 'bad' stuff, they could be here in a second. So frustrating. Santana went over to the couch and sat down, burying her head in her hands. Rachel sat down next to her and laid her hand on her back, making soothing circles. She kissed Santana's temple.

"Can I tell you something?" Rachel asked.

Santana looked up and didn't say anything but said yes with her eyes.

"I… I love you." Rachel whispered. "I do."

Santana's previously sad and devastated look turned into one of pure happiness.

"I love you to." She whispered back and leaned in to kiss Rachel's plump lips. They smiled at each other.

"I've wanted to say that for quite some time but I never had the nerve to do so. I know you needed to know that before you could face your parents. I promise you, I didn't just say this to make you feel better. I really mean it."

"I know, Rae. I know." Santana grinned and kissed Rachel again. Then, they heard the front door open and close. Santana sighed and pulled away from her girlfriend a bit, but kept holding her hand. She just really needed to feel Rachel. The door opened and her mother and father entered. Their faces were unreadable.

"Santana." Her father said.

"Papá." Santana replied. Rachel swallowed and looked from her girlfriend's father to his wife.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Allegra asked and went over to her daughter, she gave her a hug.

"Uhm, yes, I'm… fine." Santana answered, not sure where this was coming from.

"Allegra," Armando said kind of stern. "Let's sit down and talk about this, okay?" He suggested. Allegra sighed and let go of her daughter. She went to sit next to her husband and they looked at the couple sitting across from them.

"So," Armando began, "I assume you are my daughter's… girlfriend?" He seemed a little uneasy and Rachel swallowed while she nodded.

"Yes, I am. My name is Rachel Berry." Rachel answered.

"How old are you? You seem younger than Santana." He told her.

"I'm not younger. We are the same age, sir." Rachel answered and grasped Santana's hand a little tighter. She was still scared for the outcome of this conversation.

"Oh, well, how long have you two been together?" Allegra wanted to know.

"Uhm," Santana began. "Not very long but Rachel and I have known each other for almost three years now. We just realized that we have… feelings for one another."

Allegra and Armando looked at each other. "So, you think you are… gay?" Armando finally asked.

Santana replied with much confidence: "I don't think I am, I know I am."

"How can you be so sure? You are still so young, Santana." Her mother told her.

She sighed. "I've known since I'm 14, mama. Rachel is not my first girlfriend."

Allegra frowned. "Who have you been with then?"

"Brittany and I used to have something but we broke up over the summer." Santana told her parents. She had been devastated and had cried herself to sleep every night but off course, they hadn't noticed. They were never here.

"And you are really sure, Querida?" Her father asked.

"Yes, papa, I am sure." Santana told him.

He sighed. "I love you, Santana. I really do but you have to understand that this is hard for me. When I first held you; I imagined you marrying a nice, young man. I imagined that you would make me a grandfather but now…"

"Papa, I can still get married and have kids." Santana told him.

"No, Santana, you cannot. Yes, you can pretend to get married but… it will be girls playing dress up. And kids, Dios, Santana that will be so hard. They might be angry and hurt you when they find out that their parents are not really their parents. That both or one of them is not biologically their mother. So, no, you can't have kids."

"I disagree." Rachel spoke up. "Getting married is not something that needs a law. It just needs faith and love. You can get married anywhere, you don't need anyone there other than the person you love and one of my Dads is not my biological father and I still love both of them. I'm not angry or anything. I don't _really_ miss a mother. I am totally happy." Rachel explained.

Santana's parents looked shocked. "Father**s**? Like, 2 fathers?" Armando asked.

"Yes, they are a gay couple." Rachel said.

"Uhm," Allegra didn't really know what to say. "Are they still… together?" She wanted to know.

Rachel frowned. "Yes, why wouldn't they be?"

"I just assumed… I… uhm, sorry." Allegra reacted. She thought gay relationships didn't last longer than 5 years, at most. They weren't stable, right?

Awkward silence

"Who knows about… this?" Allegra asked.

"You mean about our relationship? Well, we've come out at school, Rachel's parents know, the kids know, abuela and now, you two know to." Santana answered.

"You've told people at school? Is everything okay? They aren't bullying you two are they?" Allegra asked concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle." Santana answered, lying.

"Santana Alida Lopez, don't you lie to me." Her mother said sternly.

Santana sighed. "Okay, fine, it's maybe getting a little out of hand. Mr. Shue knows about it but we don't want him to do anything. We don't think it will make them stop."

"Santana, you don't know that. We have to stop this. Tomorrow, I am going to talk to your principal and this will end." Armando told her.

"What?" Santana couldn't believe this. She thought her parents weren't going to accept this, she really thought they were going to kill her.

"Look, I am not thrilled about this, mija, but you are my daughter and I will not let people bully you." Armando said.

"Also, we will talk to abuela and tell her where we stand in all this." Allegra added.

"Uhm, I still can't really believe this. I thought you were going to kill me." Santana told them, a happy smile on her face.

"Look, Santana, we are not happy about this but you are our daughter. We love you and this is just who you are and I can see that you really love Rachel. I knew all along that you loved Brittany even if your mother didn't. I just chose to… ignore it. And I know that your mom and I aren't around a lot but that doesn't change the fact that we would do anything for all of our children. We realize it's hard for you, taking care of your siblings and we are so very thankful that you help us out so much. Even when you have so many things going on, your grades are still very good, you are an excellent Cheerio and a great singer. Really, we couldn't be prouder. Don't ever forget that." Armando told Santana, whose eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"Oh, papa." Santana whispered, happily. She stood up and hugged her father. Her mother placed her hand on Santana's back and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Te quiero, Santana." Her father whispered. Santana couldn't keep the smile off her face. She let go of her father and hugged her mother.

"So, what do you say your mom and I stay home tonight and we watch a movie together?" Armando suggested. Santana beamed, drying the tears that had escaped.

"That would be awesome… Can Rachel stay?" Santana asked; still a bit unsure about all of this.

Allegra chuckled. "Wasn't it clear? Does your father really have to repeat his speech? We accept you Santana and if your girlfriend is able to stay, she can."

Santana grinned. "Awesome, so Rae, can you stay?"

"Yes, I don't have to be home before 11PM." Rachel answered.

"Cool, I'll go get the rest." Santana said and skipped, yes she actually skipped, out of the room. Armando and Allegra smiled at their daughter's obvious happiness. Armando turned to Rachel and sighed. His expression was serious.

"If you ever hurt her…" He said his voice low and threatening. If Rachel was a bit scared, she didn't show it.

"I would never willingly hurt your daughter. I love her." She said. Then, the door flew open and the boys ran up to their parents and hugged them tight. Estella, who had Isabella on her hip also walked over to them. She passed her mother the child and hugged her father before doing the same to her mother who was now happily cooing to her youngest.

"Wow, nice to see you two again." Estella said, clearly pissed off. Her father looked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry, princessa. You know we are busy." He said.

"Yeah, same old story right. Sucks that San and I have to try and act like parents now."

"Estella leave it." Santana hissed.

"Why? It's true right?" Estella questioned.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow and watch a movie now, okay?" Allegra tried to calm her daughter down.

"Oh, you will still be here tomorrow morning? I would be surprised. You know what? You all can watch a movie and _pretend_ to be a happy family but we're not." She told them and angrily stomped away.

Rachel looked at the boys that didn't really seemed to understand what the problem was, Isabella was totally oblivious to the tension in the room but when she saw Santana, and her heart broke. Santana looked so thorn. She didn't want to upset her parents, because they wouldn't hesitate to hire some nannies to take care of them and she didn't want that to happen but Estella was right. Everything she said was absolutely true.

"So, what shall we watch?" Armando asked, breaking the silence.

Santana sighed and went to sit next to Rachel while the boys all said 'Peter Pan!' So there they were, watching Peter Pan. The boys were sitting on the ground, in front of the TV. Isabella sat on her father's lap and Santana was holding Rachel's hand and Rachel's head was laying on her shoulder. Santana sighed; this had been a crazy day. She had come out to her siblings, she had come face to face with Rachel's cousins, her abuela had found out about her and Rachel, she had come out to her parents and now she was watching Peter Pan, with everyone except her sister. Her nose was hurting a bit and her stomach to but when she looked at Rachel, who only had a skinned elbow, she smiled. It had been totally worth it. It was great to know that because she had been there, Rachel hadn't been really hurt and now, everyone knew that she was with Rachel and she was so proud of her relationship. She began to think. What would she do for Rachel tomorrow? They would be together one week and that's a pretty cute anniversary, no? What did Rachel like? Well, she liked music so she would sing her a song… Yep, that's what she would do.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Author Notes: **Hey everyone, sorry for making you wait so long. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming. Love, Silke


	13. Part 2 :: Santana Fucking Lopez

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She Saw Me

(Part 2: … And Fell In Love)

Chapter Eleven – Thursday: Santana Fucking Lopez

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**SONG THAT I USED IS 'YOU' BY BELLE PEREZ**_

Santana walked into the school with her head held high.

"Hey, Karofsky, Azimio!" Santana called out. They turned around and looked at her. Their buddies are standing behind them.

"What's up, Lezpez." Azimio asked and Santana rolled her eyes when all the boys laugh like it's the funniest thing in the world.

"That nickname is pretty lame, Fat Ass. Now, you are going to listen to me. If you ever toss a slushy up in my grill again, I will castrate you with my bare hands. And no, I'm not too gay to do that. Also, if you ever, ever hurt my girlfriend, I will kick the crap out of you." Santana told them. Azimio just laughed and pushed her.

"What are you going to do, little girl?" He asked her.

Oh, he really shouldn't have said that. Santana stepped forward and planted her knee between his legs. His eyes went wide and his hands covered his junk while he wined.

"Anyone else?" She asked his friends who shook their heads fast. A small crowd had gathered around them and I look at them. "That's right, bitches, Santana Fucking Lopez is back. Now, move!" Santana ordered and they parted like the red see.

That's more like it, Santana thought. Santana walked over to Rachel's locker. Her girl was looking at her with darker eyes than usual and she wondered what that was all about. Before she could even greet her, Rachel's hands were on the side of her face and her lips were pressed against Santana's. She was surprised at first but then she just melted into the kiss. Slowly, they parted and Santana looked at her.

"Wow." She breathed out.

"That was so hot..." Rachel breathed after she sucked her bottom lip in her mouth.

"Yeah?" Santana asked her, still a bit breathless.

"Uhu, totally." Rachel told her. Santana pecked her lips.

"Happy one week anniversary, baby." Santana grinned.

Rachel smiled. "You are really too cute." She tells her. "Happy anniversary to, babe." Rachel said and winked.

"Let me walk you to class, huh?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded and took Santana's hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lunchtime...

"Guys, please, some people are trying to eat." Quinn complained. Rachel was sitting on Santana's lap and they were feeding each other.

Santana looked at Quinn. "What's up, preggers? Frustrated that you are still single?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No." She reacted.

"She's so jealous." Rachel giggled, holding onto Santana's neck.

"Shut up, RuPaul!" Quinn snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that." Santana warned. Everyone looked between Santana and Quinn during their glaring fight. Eventually Quinn gave up, stood up and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked.

"No idea." Rachel answered.

"So, why are you guys so touchy feeley today?" Mercedes asked with a grin.

"One week anniversary." Santana said, and beamed. Rachel chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"And Santana's super-hot moment in the hallway this morning." Rachel told them.

"Yeah, Azimio is still not walking normal." Sam tells them and they all chuckle.

"It felt good, being the old me again." Santana grinned.

"It was totally hot." Rachel said.

"Totally." Puck supported 'his' Jewish princess.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Oh, right, babe, I wanted to ask you how it went this morning. Was it awkward or anything?" She asked Santana who shook her head.

"No, it wasn't. You know; Mom and Dad promised that from now on at least one of them will be home on Sunday. Also, I convinced them to let me try to handle this bullying stuff myself before they go to the principal. It was actually an awesome morning. They love you, by the way. Guess the Lopez's just have a soft spot for you." Santana grins at Rachel who kissed her.

"I like them to. Isabella is so cute." Rachel said.

"Like I said before, when she wakes you up at night, she isn't." Santana grinned.

"How many siblings do you have, Santana?" Mercedes asked.

"5. 2 sisters and 3 brothers." Santana answered.

"That's quite a lot." Mercedes responded.

"Yeah." Was all Santana could say.

"So, I take your parents responded quite well?" Sam wanted to know.

"Better than I expected but my abuela didn't. She was really rude. My parents are going to talk to her tonight." Santana explained.

"Wait, your abu... what?" Puck asked.

"Abuela is Spanish for grandmother." Rachel explained.

Santana grinned and whispered in Rachel's ear: "You should speak Spanish more often. It's super-hot, Nenita."

Rachel giggled. "What does that mean?" She asks her girlfriend.

"Little girl or baby girl." Santana told her.

"I like it." Rachel told her.

Santana kissed nuzzled her cheek and then pressed her lips against the soft skin.

"You two are so adorable." Brittany beamed, happy for her friend.

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled and Rachel kissed Santana's forehead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The End of the School Day...

Rachel walks into the auditorium, a little note clasped in her hand.

"Hello?" She called out.

Someone walked onto the stage and Rachel immediately saw it was her girlfriend. She walked to the front row with a smile. Santana sat down on a high chair and Rachel giggled.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a giggle.

Santana grinned. "Sit down, baby." She gently commanded. Rachel did as Santana said and slowly, music filled the auditorium.

"I love you." Santana said before she began to sing.

You

You're always there for me, it's true

Whenever I am feeling down,

No one else can break

The silence

You

Should understand my life is you

You're the meaning that I found,

And the reason for these moments.

Because of you

I am here where I belong,

In the presence of an angel, my angel

Rachel's eyes filled with tears. Santana was the sweetest girlfriend ever. Today, she had protected her and they hadn't been slushied, nor called any names and that was all because of Santana. She was absolutely perfect.

And I will stay,

I will stay and take my chances,

You have given me the answers.

If I ever need to question,

So I will stay, never doubt we'll be together

From now on until forever.

This is love, I know for certain

ohooh

You

You're nothing less than perfect

You

You're something more within my heart

Reaching out to all my senses.

Tears were now freely running down the smallest girl's cheeks. Santana looked absolutely beautiful in her ripped jeans and form fitting top. Very Santana, Rachel thought. Her hair loosely hanging around her face. The smooth sweetness of her voice was absolutely breathtaking.

Because of you

All the fear I had is gone,

Say you'll always be my angel, my angel

And I will stay,

I will stay and take my chances,

You have given me the answers

If I ever need to question

So I will stay,

Never doubt we'll be together,

From now on until forever

This is love I know for certain

ohoh

I'll stay for you

For you

I'll stay for you

The song ended and Rachel stood up and ran up the stage. She threw her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her deeply, making both their heads spin.

"I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Rachel whispered.

Santana giggled and kissed Rachel once again. Rachel kissed her way to Santana's ear. "My parents aren't home tonight..." She whispered in Santana's ear but then quickly added. "But you aren't getting laid."

Santana's low chuckle reached her ear. "But we are going to make out?" Santana asked.

"Uhu, a lot of making out." Rachel told her.

"Awesome." Santana replied and took her hand, dragging her outside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rachel's legs are on either side of Santana's body; her elbows next to Santana's head and her lips covering Santana's. Their tongues are dancing together while one of Santana's hands is traveling across her back and her other hand is under her skirt, squeezing her Rachel's delicious ass. Both of their hips are slowly rocking and they are breathing fast and heavy. It's amazing and perfect but Rachel knew that if they didn't stop now, they would go much further than she wanted to go. She pulled away and looked into the darker, lust filled eyes of her girlfriend. They are both trying to catch their breathing.

"Gosh, you are so sexy." Santana whispered and kissed her neck.

Rachel smiled. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are the hottest girl I've ever seen."

Santana grinned and suddenly, flipped them over. She was laying between Rachel's legs and she heard a throaty moan escape her love's mouth. Santana bit her lip and moved her hips a little, pressing down. Rachel whimpered beautifully.

"Oh, God, Santana." Rachel breathed out.

Santana kept going and Rachel got more worked up after every movement but she pushed at Santana's shoulders, gently.

"San, stop please. I don't want to do that just yet." Rachel told Santana; who let out a breath of air and buried her head in the crook of Rachel's neck.

"I want you so much." Santana whispered. "But I understand. We aren't together long enough... I get it."

Rachel held Santana close. "Thanks for understanding."

Santana kissed the skin she could reach and then moved so she could look into Rachel's eyes.

"When will your Dads be back?" She asked.

"Early this morning. 2 or 3 am, they are at some concert." Rachel replied.

"Any chance I could sneak out tomorrow morning?" Santana wanted to know.

Rachel giggled and shook her head. "No, they always come to kiss me goodnight, even if I'm sleeping. But... you could stay until midnight..." Rachel said.

"Mmm, sounds good." Santana replied before they both giggled and began to kiss again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes: Hey, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. All you lovely ladies and gentlemen rock. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think. I don't have to go to school next week so I'm probably going to wrap part 2 up soon. You decide if there will be a part 3, and you can always tell me what you want it to be about. Also, I just started a Sancedes story. (Santana/Mercedes) Yes, it is unusual but I really think people should give the pairing a chance. So, maybe you want to take a chance on this and go read it. It's called It Ain't Easy and it only has 2 chapters but chapter 3 will probably be up tomorrow. Now I'm going to stop talking and let you review this story. ;). LOL Love, Silke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	14. Part 2 :: Abuelita

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

(Part 2: … And Fell In Love)

Chapter Twelve - Abuelita 

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana walked into the school, holding her girlfriend's hand. It seemed like she was floating. It was like her life was finally okay. Her siblings and parents were fine with their relationship, Rachel's fathers were as supportive as they could be, their friends were awesome and everything was going amazing between her and Rachel. Every student looked at the ground as they passed and Azimio seemed to try and disappear into the wall. Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend.

"So, we're on for tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Sure... where are you taking me?" Santana asked. Yesterday, they had decided that Rachel was going to take Santana out today.

"Mmm, you'll see." Rachel said, chuckling.

"Oh, you don't wanna tell huh?" Santana winked.

"Nope." Rachel said and gave Santana a kiss before she disappeared into her math class.

Santana shook her head with a smile before she walked to her class too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The date had been amazing. Rachel had treated Santana like a lady and it was awesome. First, they had gone to the movies where they just made out in the last row, not really knowing or caring what the movie was about. Then, they had dinner at BreadstiX and now, Rachel and Santana were walking in the park.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Rae." Santana said and kissed the back of her girlfriend's hand. Rachel giggled. She stopped walking and pulled Santana close. She laid her arms around Santana's neck. There were some stars in the sky and the moon was shining brightly, making Santana's hair look amazing. Rachel looked up and into her girlfriend's eyes. She moved her hand to Santana's cheek and stroked it gently with the back of her fingers. Santana's eyes fluttered close. She leaned into the touch.

"You make me so happy." Rachel whispered. Santana opened her eyes and gave Rachel a beautiful, soft smile.

"You make me happy, too. More than I thought was possible." Santana said and hugged Rachel close. Rachel turned her head and rested in on the taller girl's shoulder. Santana softly stroked her hair.

"I love you." Santana whispered in the quiet.

Rachel smiled. She loved hearing her girlfriend say those words.

"I love you to, San." Rachel told her before she looked up. "Kiss me." She breathed.

Santana smiled before she leaned in and kissed Rachel's lips softly, gently. She poured all of her love into that kiss and Rachel brought her hand up to the Latina's cheek. They both moved their heads a little, slowly parting their lips and letting their tongues meet in the middle. Exploring, feeling, loving, romancing. Both of their hearts were beating fast and they both felt this typical 'in love' feeling in their chest. When they parted, Santana sucked softly on Rachel's bottom lip before she pulled back. They looked at each other.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Santana whispered.

Rachel looked down shyly but Santana placed her finger under her chin and made her look up again.

"I mean it, baby. You are. To me, you are the description of beauty." Santana whispered.

Rachel looked away. "Where did you read that?" She asked, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic here." Santana told Rachel with a smile. She began to kiss Rachel's cheek and nose, making the smaller girl giggle. "You are so bad." She whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Sorry for disturbing your attempt to be romantic." Rachel said and kissed Santana.

"Mmm, you better mean it." Santana said and kissed Rachel one last time. "I'm getting a bit cold."

Rachel began to rub her hands up and down Santana's arms.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Rachel told her.

"I was hoping for some making out in your car..." Santana said. Rachel laughed and playfully slapped the Latina's arm.

"You are a pig." She told her. Santana also laughed.

"Oh, really? Well, then I must be a very hot pig because you can't keep your hands off me." Santana said, "And I thought you were a vegetarian Jew..."

Rachel just shook her head and giggled. "Come on, babe. If you behave, we can make out a little more."

Santana beamed, hand in hand they walked to the car, giggling and laughing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 11PM when Rachel wanted to pull up in the Lopez's driveway, but couldn't because there was already a car in the driveway.

"Shit, that's my abuela's car." Santana swore. "Damnit."

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Rachel asked Santana before she began to park the car at the side of the road.

"No, no, I'll deal with it myself. You go home and don't worry. I'll send you a text later, okay?" Santana asked.

"Okay then." Rachel told her before she kissed Santana long and deep. "I love you." She said once again.

"I love you to." Santana whispered back before she gave her another peck on the lips and stepped out of the car. She walked up to the front door, literally shaking. Santana opened the door and went to the living room, where her abuela was sitting on the couch, reading the paper. She looked up as her granddaughter entered.

"Abuela..." Santana said.

"Santana." She began. "You are home late." She said.

"Yes, I had a date with Rachel." Santana said.

She just nods.

"Are the kids asleep?" Santana wanted to know.

"Yes, they are sleeping." She told her.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she sat down.

"Your parents came to talk to me last night and they told me they are okay with this whole... gay business. They said that if I don't respect your relationship, I am not welcome here anymore." She told the other Latina.

"Are you going to?" Santana wanted to know.

"I don't know. I'm going to try but Santana, you have to understand that this is a contradiction to my believes. I believe that what you are doing is wrong and a big mistake." She told her.

"What is so wrong with love? I don't get it." The younger woman said.

"You feel lust, not love." She reacted.

"How do _you_ know what _I_ feel?" She wanted to know.

She shook her head. "It's in the Bible, Santana."

"Well, slavery isn't condemned and I don't think you agree with that, do you? I've seen you eat stuff you shouldn't if you want to live like the Bible says you should so who are you to judge my love? I mean, you are not God, you don't have the right to judge me."

"But I am your grandmother and I'm just looking out for you, Querida. I don't want you to live an unhappy and unhealthy life."

Santana frowned. "I am happy and I am healthy. What you are doing is pressuring me to live my life in a way that will _make_ me unhappy. I love girls, abuela. I love Rachel. I would do anything for her and she would do anything for me. There is nothing wrong with that. I understand that this is hard for you but until you can be around me and my girlfriend without looking at us like we are disgusting, I don't want you around. I love you, Abuela, but I won't sit around and listen to how _you_ want me to live _my_ life because it will _never_ be that way. Never, so you better start accepting it."

Yes, it was maybe a little rude to speak to her grandmother that way but Santana liked going straight to the point. No need to beat around the bush any longer. Her abuela took a deep breath.

"I better go home." She said.

"Yes, that might be better." Santana reacted, she stood up and went to her grandmother to help her stand up.

"Thank you, Santana." She said after Santana helped her.

Santana just gave the elder woman a smile. Her abuela walked to the door and disappeared into the night. Santana sighed before she went upstairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**To: BabyGurl**

**Hey, Abuela just left. She was here 2 tell me my 'rents talked 2 her but nothing really changed although I can C she is trying 2 accept us. Let's hope she comes around. I love you, pretty girl ;)**

From: BabyGurl

I hope that she comes around to.

I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep.

Goodnight, babe. And I love you to.

**To: BabyGurl**

**Goodnight, mi amor**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author Notes: **Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please, keep them coming. Also, everything you want to read, tell me and maybe I'll write it. Love, Silke.

PS: Maybe you want to check out my story It Ain't Easy. I let some hardcore Brittana and Pezberry shippers read it and they were very surprised. They actually liked the SanCedes I wrote so... who knows? Maybe you will to. :)

PS2: I know I numbered the chapters all wrong but I fixed it. Sorry. :S


	15. Part 2 :: Party!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She Saw Me

(Part 2: … And Fell In Love)

Chapter Thirteen - Party!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel: Come on, Santana! It will be fun!

Santana: A party with Lady Lips? I'm not sure, baby.

Rachel: Please, babe... For me?

Santana groaned.

Santana: Not fair...

Rachel: So that's a yes?

Santana: Ugh, that's a yes.

Rachel: I love you so much.

Santana shook her head.

Santana: I love you to, baby.

Rachel: I'll come pick you up at 7, okay?

Santana: But the party starts at 8.30.

Rachel: I just wanna spend some time together before the party...

The Latina grinned.

Santana: Are we going to test the back seat of your car?

Rachel: Yes, but you are not gonna get laid, missy.

Santana: Fine...

Rachel chuckled.

Rachel: See you tonight. Love ya.

Santana smiled.

Santana: Love ya to.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rachel and Santana stood in front of the Hummel-Hudson door and Rachel had just rung the bell.

In the beginning of the evening, her hair had been up but because Santana messed it up and to cover up the hickeys, she had let it down. Santana's hair had been down but she was also covering up some red spots. They were both giggling when Kurt opened the door and lifted an eyebrow when he saw their wrinkled clothes and their almost-sex hair.

"Hello, ladies, I can see you had some fun..." He said with a raised eyebrow. Rachel blushed and Santana placed her hand on her hip.

"You should be happy I didn't drag her back home. Now, move. I needs to get my dance on." She told him and walked inside. Rachel giggled and walked after her girlfriend. Kurt just rolled his eyes with a smile.

Santana managed to grab her girlfriend's hand and went over to Quinn and Brittany. She gave both of them a brief hug before wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist.

"You want me to get us a drink?" She asked Rachel who nodded.

"But no alcohol for me. And I don't want to drag your drunk ass out of here tonight, got it?" Rachel asked sternly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

Rachel kissed her cheek as an apology before Santana walked to the kitchen, to find something to drink. The music was pretty loud, Rachel noticed.

"Wow, she's really whipped." Quinn smiled.

"Are you hurting her?" Brittany asked, shocked.

Rachel shook her head. "No, no, it's just a saying."

"Oh..." Brittany reacted.

Santana returned with a coke and a beer. She gave Rachel the glass and held her beer up.

"The only one for tonight, baby. I promise." She said. Rachel smiled and kissed her cheek.

They talked with the girls and later, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine joined. When a romantic, slow song came on, Rachel turned to Santana.

"Want to dance, babe?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Santana beamed and nodded. "Yes, totally." She answered.

Rachel led her to the dance floor. The began to dance and they saw Sam ask Mercedes to dance. He looked so shy and Rachel grinned.

"Have you seen Mercedes and Sam? They are so cute." She said.

"Yeah." Santana reacted and looked into Rachel's eyes. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" She asks.

Rachel looked down, trying to hide her blush.

"No, really. You do." Santana said and kissed her head. Rachel looked up and pressed her lips against Santana's. "I really love you." Santana told her.

"Me to, babe." Rachel reacted and kissed Santana deeper.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana and Rachel sat outside, it was getting too warm in there and to be honest, they wanted to be alone for a while. Santana's arm was wrapped around Rachel's shoulder and the brunette leaned against her.

"How do you see your future?" Santana asked. Rachel looked at Santana.

"You already know that. I am going to New York and work on Broadway." Rachel answered.

"I know that but I mean, in your private life. Where do you see yourself?" She wanted to know.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Uhm, never really thought about it. I think I want to marry when I'm about 23. Then, work until I'm 30, take a break and have a child... or maybe two, then get back to work, buy a nice apartment and live happily ever after. Why do you ask?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Because you are my girlfriend and I want to know what you dream of." Santana answered with a smile.

"What about you?" Rachel asked.

"I want to become a cop." Santana said. "If my grades were better, I would become a lawyer but a cop seems to be great to. And well, I think your plan sounds like my plan. It sounds perfect."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Really." Santana answered.

"Do you see yourself... with me?" Rachel asked carefully.

"Yes, I do." Santana told her. "And you? Do you see yourself with me?"

"I do." Rachel answered. Santana turned to Rachel with a smile. She leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh my God, Santana. Are those hinkeys?" Puck asked and pointed at her neck. Everyone laughed and Rachel just looked proud.

"Hey, you should see Rachel's neck." She said. Everyone looked at her girlfriend and saw that indeed she had more hikeys than Santana.

"Wow, you guys really went for it, huh?" Puck asked. "Care to share a bit?" He asked.

Santana slapped his arm. "Get lost Puckerman." She said.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying." He said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay, okay, Quinn's turn." Kurt yelled, half drunk. Quinn spun the bottle... Santana.

"Come on, Fabray. You can't let a lady wait." Santana teased when Quinn just sat there. Quinn snapped out of it and moved over to Santana. She pressed their lips together. Santana expected it to just be a little peck but when Quinn didn't pull back, she opened her eyes and looked at the pretty shocked faces of their friends. She pushed Quinn off her and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"Where did that come from?" Santana asked. Quinn didn't say anything but she stood up and left the room.

"What the hell?" Santana exclaimed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author Notes: **A short one, people, I know but I will try to put the next chapter up today to. I guess that will be the last chapter. I mean, I checked how many people read this and it has really lessened in the last couple of days so I guess it's just better to quit with this story. Maybe I'll write a PezBerry milestones story after this but I'm not sure.


End file.
